Mi amor del pasado, Mi amor del presente
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Miku de pequeña se mudo de Tokio, pero regresa como toda una señorita, ella no recuerda de sus viejos amigos los gemelos Kagamine, al llegar pasa muchas cosas y se enamora de Len...¿recordaran su amor? ... mi segundo fic leanlo
1. un nuevo amigo

**¡HOLA! YO OTRA VEZ… TRAIGO MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA…. OJALA Y LES GUSTE…. Y ¡SAYONARA!**

En la ciudad de Tokio, una gran amistada de una niña de seis años acompañada de sus dos mejores amigos, dos pequeños gemelos de cuatro años.

La niña de nombre Miku; ella a un que a su corta edad ya se había enamorado de su mejor amigo…. Len…. Uno de los gemelos. Ella estaba muy triste pues ella junto con su familia se mudarían, Len y Rin se despidieron de Miku, pero era más difícil para Len quien también estaba enamorado de Miku.

Ellos se despidieron de Miku, ambos estaban llorando; Miku y su hermano mayor Mikuo se despidieron, y toda la familia Hatsune se fue de Tokio.

Pasaron diez años Miku ya tenía dieciséis años de edad: una chica alta, de cabellos largo atado en dos coletas altas, cabello aguamarina ojos del mismo color.

Se estaba mudando… de nuevo…. a su viejo hogar donde conoció a los gemelos Kagamine, pero ella no los recordaba. Sus padres con el temor de que su hija se quedara con cincuenta gatos en su hogar, así que le consiguieron un novio de nombre Akita Nero, ella no lo amaba pero él sí a ella, a Miku no le agradaba Nero no quería estar toda su vida junto con él.

Ya habían llegado a su viejo hogar, Miku tenía bastantes recuerdos en esa casa, pero no recordaba lo de los gemelos

-hola…. Hace mucho tiempo que no la eh visto- dijo una señora rubia a la madre de Miku

-¡Lin! Hola, si hace mucho tiempo…. diez años- dijo la señora Hatsune muy feliz, Miku se le hizo extraño de quien podría ser así que decidió bajar

-¡¿tú eres Miku?!- dijo la señora- la niña pequeña que recogía las flores del jardín- dijo felizmente

-ah sí soy yo…. creo- dijo Miku algo confundida

-no recuerdas quien soy…. ¿verdad?- dijo la señora Lin

-y ¿tus hijos Lin?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-mis hijos, cambiaron demasiado…. Tienen catorce años- dijo orgullosa la señora

Al día siguiente era el primer día de escuela pera Miku y Mikuo, todo iba bien…..

-Miku, mi amor como veo vas a ir al mismo colegio que yo- dijo Nero

-lamentablemente- murmuro Miku algo triste por la idea de estar con su "novio". Cuando llegaron el colegio era muy grande

-bueno Miku es aquí nuestra nuevo colegio- dijo Mikuo nervioso

-ok estamos aquí…. Pues adelante hay que entrar- dijo Miku, después los tres se separaron, Miku iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que choco con un chico y los dos cayeron al suelo (el chico encima de Miku)

-l-lo lamento mucho…. no te vi- se disculpó el chico

-no te preo…..- Miku no termino por al ver al chico se quedó paralizada: el chico era lato, de ojos azul celeste, cabello rubio como el oro, hermoso parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Miku se sonrojo bastante casi como un tomate, el chico también se había sonrojado, pero se asustó porque la chica no decía nada

-¿em?... ¿Señorita….se encuentra bien?- dijo el chica algo espantado

-eh…. S-si me e...Encuentro bien- dijo Miku mientras se perdía en los ojos azules del joven, a un seguían en el suelo el chico ayudo a levantarse a Miku quien ella se había sonrojado

-lo lamento mucho tenía prisa y no te vi- dijo el pelirrubio con algo de preocupación

-no importa- dijo Miku-eh…. Mi nombre es H-Hatsune…. Miku- dijo mientras le daba la mano

-ohm yo soy K-Kagamine…. Len…. Es un gusto- dijo el pelirrubio mientras apretaba la mano de Miku dándole una sonrisa

-*su sonrisa es tan… tan perfecta*- pensó Miku cuando vio la sonrisa de Len

-eres nueva ¿no?- dijo Len

-em…. Si lo soy- dijo Miku

-¿en qué salón iras?- pregunto Len

-em…. en el salón de segundo E- dijo Miku mientras veía en que salón iría

-¡enserio!...yo también voy en ese salón- dijo Len felizmente

-enserio- dijo-*siiiiiiii que bien*- pensó Miku

-bueno pues vámonos- dijo Len a Miku, se sentía feliz al saber que estaría con Len, Miku y Len fueron a su salón y justo tiempo porque el profesor ya había llegado, Len no dejaba de ver a Miku mientras que ella ponía mucha atención en la clase, después llego la hora del almuerzo y Len tomo el brazo de Miku y la llevo al cafetería

-quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Len presentándole a una chica

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Miku algo molesta

-ella es mi hermana gemela ¡Rin!- dijo felizmente Len, Miku se sintió mucho mejor

-hola ¿tú eres?- pregunto Rin con una sonrisa muy grande

-soy Miku es gusto- dijo Miku y Rin la miro asombrada

-hermanita veo que hiciste nuevos amigos- dijo Mikuo y se sentó a un lado donde estaba Miku-hola soy Mikuo- dijo presentándose a Len y Rin

-hola mi nombre es Len- dijo Len con mucha alegría

-h-hola yo soy Rin- dijo algo sonrojada O/O

-oye y Nero- murmuro Miku al oído de Mikuo

-no se no lo veo desde la mañana- le contesto Mikuo

-ojala y no aparezca detesto que este cercas de mi- murmuro Miku

-¿Qué tanto dicen ahí?- pregunto Rin con mucha curiosidad

-oh nada, nada importante ja, ja- dijo Miku, paso toda la hora del almuerzo hablando, hasta que se terminó, después las clases de ese día acabaron, Miku, Len, Mikuo y Rin se fueron platicando, Miku se le hizo raro que los gemelos no cambiaran de camino, cuando llegaron a la casa de Miku y Mikuo se detuvieron

-Es aquí donde vivimos- dijo Miku con algo de curiosidad

-¿¡ustedes viven aquí?!- preguntaron los gemelos a la vez

-sí que con eso- dijo Mikuo

-nosotros vivimos al frente- dijo Len muy feliz

-¿enserio? Valla que bueno así nos podremos ver todos los días- dijo Mikuo muy feliz con la idea, Miku y Len se sonrojaron bastante al pensar que todos los días se verían aunque no era molo sino todo lo contrario

-bueno adiós hasta mañana- dijo Rin muy contenta

-si hasta mañana Miku- dijo Len tímidamente

-adiós- dijeron los Hatsune y los gemelos se fueron a su casa

EN LA CASA DE LOS KAGAMINE

Suene el teléfono

-¿hola?- pregunto la señora Kagamine-oh Ken que sucede…. Si… bueno…. ¡en dos días! ok les diré si adiós- colgó el teléfono-¡LEN, RIN BAJEN!- GRITO

-¿Qué sucede madre?- pregunto Len algo asustado

-su padre necesita ayuda haya en Hiroshima tenemos que irnos- dijo la señora Kagamine

-¡NO PODEMOS IRNOS DE TOKIO!-dijo Len muy serio

-por favor madre debe de haber otra manera yo no quiero irme de Tokio amo estas ciudad- dijo Rin casi llorando

-pero que podemos hacer…..al menos que una amiga mía los cuide por mí- dijo la señora Kagamine

EN LA CAS DE LOS HATSUNE

-*Len es tan guapo, a que bueno que seamos vecinos, nada podría ser mejor*- pensó Miku, luego se escuchó que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, la madre de Miku fue a abrir la puerta Miku quiso ver quien era pero su madre no la dejaba ver

-¡hola Lin! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-Mi, necesito tu ayuda- dijo la señora Kagamine

-si dime Lin- dijo la madre de Miku

-necesito que cuides a mis hijos durante tres meses ¿podrías?- dijo la señora Kagamine

-¡claro que si Lin me encantaría cuidar a tus hijos! No te preocupes de seguro no se aburrirán porque aquí están Miku y Mikuo-dijo la medre de Miku, Miku se le hizo raro y decidió bajar para ver que sucedía

-madre que se….- Miku no termino porque vio a Len viéndola con sus hermosos ojos azules-¿Len?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-¡MIKU VIVIREMOS CONTIGO DURANTE TRES MESES NO ES GENIAL!- dijo Rin muy entusiasmada

-e-enserio wow* genial Len vivirá conmigo siiiiiiii* Miku estaba saltando de la alegría

-muchas gracias Mi, niños no se porten mal ¿ok?- dijo la señora Kagamine

-¡OK!- dijeron los dos a la vez, después la señora se fue y los gemelos estaba en la casa a Hatsune

-muy bien hay cuatro habitaciones disponibles tomen la que quieran- dijo muy amablemente la señora Hatsune-comemos a las 5:45 bien puedes irse a su habitación, Miku llévalos por favor

-si madre vengan por acá-dijo Miku los llevo a las habitaciones le dé RIN fue a un lado de la de Miku t la de Le fue del otro lado- bueno desempaquen y siéntanse como en su casa- dijo Miku a los gemelos y bajo a la sala

-muy bien qué bueno que viviremos tres meses con Miku ¿no lo crees?- dijo Rin a su hermano gemelo

-si tú lo dices- dijo Len algo ruborizada-*baya viviré con Miku ella es tan bella*- pensó Len, después de desempacar Len y Rin bajaron con Miku

-Miku ¿Qué no podemos hacer en tu hogar?- pregunto Rin mientras jugaba con su gran moño blanco

-pues… molestar a mi hermano cuando se cae, pasa muy seguido, jugar con…..¿cuchillos? em…. no entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso creo que son todo lo que no pueden hacer- dijo Miku algo confundida

-¿Mikuo se cae?- pregunto Rin con algo de curiosidad

-si….lo que sucede es que se mueve mucho cuando está dormido… y se cae de la cama y se levanta muy molesto ¿y quieren ver a mi hermano molesto?, no, no, no,- dijo Miku muy seria mientras que los gemelos se estaban muriendo de la risa

-tu hermano es raro- dijo Rin mientras se sacaba un lagrima de su ojo-*Mikuo es tierno…. más de lo que recuerdo*- pensó algo sonrojada o/o

-chicos vengan a comer- dijo la señora Hatsune desde la cocina

-ahí vamos mamá- dijo Miku

-vamos a comer sushi ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la señora Hatsune

-¡sí!- dijeron los cuatro jóvenes

-y….. ¿Desde cuándo viven en Tokio?- pregunto Mikuo

-pues desde que tenemos memoria- dijo Len mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿cuantos años tienen?- pregunto Miku

-pues… catorce años ¿Por qué?- dijo Rin muy confiada

-¡catorce años!...pero como si Len va en el mismo salón de Miku si ella tiene dieciséis años- dijo Mikuo muy serio

-¡tienes dieciséis años Miku yo pensé que también tenías catorce años!- dijo Len muy sorprendido

-*me acaba de decir pequeña T.T-pensó Miku- si Len tengo dieciséis años- dijo fríamente

-y ¿Cómo es que estas en el mismo salón que Miku?- pregunto Mikuo

-pues nos adelantaron dos años por nuestra inteligencia- dijeron muy tranquilos los pelirrubios

-son muy listos- dijo Mikuo muy asombrado

-wow así me podrán ayudar en matemáticas- dijo Miku para cambiar el tema

-*¡no puedo creerlo Miku es dos años mayor de yo! Pero parece una niña pequeña*- pensó Len muy asombrado, ya había acabado de comer y fueron a la sala para ver que podían hacer

-y si jugamos a las escondidillas- propuso la pelirrubia muy entusiasmada

-si vamos a jugar las escondidillas- dijeron los tres jóvenes

-¡yo busco!- dijo Rin, yo todos se fueron a esconder, Miku se escondió en el armario del sótano, Len no sabía en donde esconderse así que fue a pedirle ayuda a Miku

-em…Miku necesito que me ayudes a buscar un lugar en donde esconderme….- susurro Len a Miku

-pues no se…- dijo Miku

-¡LISTOS O NO AQUÍ VOY!- dijo Rin desde la sala

-hay no pues…. escondete conmigo- dijo Miku mientras agarraba la camisa blanca de Len metiéndolo al aramrio, y ahí los dos muy juntos porque el armario era muy pequeño

-*tengo calor en mis mejillas*- pensó Len pues ya estaba muy sonrojado

-*hace mucho calor aquí ¿Por qué será?*- se preguntó Miku a sí misma, ella se había perdido en los ojos azules de Len, él en los ojos aguamiranos de Miku los dos estaba muy distraídos

-¡aja los encontré!- dijo Rin al encontrar a Len y a Miku, se quedó sorprendida ya que los dos no respondían nada y estaban rojos como manzanas, Miku salió corriendo a su habitación

-Miku ¿qué paso allá abajo?- se preguntó a si misma Miku, se vio en un espejo y vio lo roja que estaba

-¿Miku estas bien?- pregunto Len desde afuera de la habitación de Miku

-e-e….s-si estoy bien- respondió Miku algo tímidamente

-bueno- dijo Len algo extrañado, paso todo el día y Len y Miku no podían verse en todo el día AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

CONTINUARA…

**Y QUE TAL… BIEN?... OJALA Y LES GUSTARA… ESPERO NO TARDARME EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO… PERO BUENO… ¡SOY AKARI- CHAN! Y NOS VEMOS…. NO NOS VEMOS…. Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. **


	2. la verdad Miku

**HOLA YO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN! **

Era un día por la mañana, Mikuo le iba hacer una broma a Miku

-bueno- suspiro Mikuo, abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que Miku diera un salto y se callera de la cama-

-¡Mikuo te voy a…!-Miku lo estaba correteando hasta que se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura

-¡Miku despertaste, que bueno vamos a desayunar!- dijo Len muy contento

-¡oh!... bueno voy a cambiarme y los veo abajo- dijo Miku nerviosa, después Miku ya se había vestido con el uniforme del colegio y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días Miku- dijeron muy alegres los tres jóvenes

-buenos días chicos- dijo Miku mientras se estiraba, Miku vio que tenía un mensaje en su celular que decía: "iré por ti a las 8:30 am…. Adiós mi amor… Nero-* hay no… les diré que nos vallamos antes de esa hora*-pensó Miku-em… chicos ¿nos podremos ir a las 8:15? ¿Sí?- dijo Miku algo seria

-pero siempre nos vamos a las 8:45…- dijo Mikuo mientras llevaba un pedazo de melón a su boca

-lo sé pero pensé que así llegaríamos más puntual…- dijo Miku mientras se tomaba su último sorbo de jugo de naranja

-si hay que irnos más temprano si no un día nos vamos a acostumbrar y llegaremos siempre tarde- dijo Len orgulloso

-ves Len si mide las consecuencias- dijo Miku mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos

-pues no lose…. Y tu Rin ¿qué piensas?- dijo Mikuo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-pues yo creo que tienen razón- dijo Rin mientras comía una naranja

-¡pues nos vamos a las 8:15!- dijo Mikuo orgulloso, ya habían acabado de desayunar y solo esperaban a la hora

-pisp Miku…. ¿eso de la hora fue por Nero?- susurro Mikuo al oído de Miku

-si me mandó un mensaje de que vendría por mí a las 8:30- susurro Miku

-bueno ya es la hora vámonos- dijo Rin y todos tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon al colegio se fueron platicando, se estuvieron riendo de cosas sin sentido

-bueno aquí nos separamos, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo ok adiós- dijo Mikuo despidiéndose

-si adiós- dijeron los tres jóvenes, Miku y Len se fueron a su aula, en la clase de biología, el profesor trajo unas serpientes para ver un tema sobre ellas, el profesor se fue por un momento pero nadie se dio cuenta de que…..

-¡Falta una serpiente!- grito una chica de cabello rosa, todos enseguida se asustaron, Miku se le aventó a Len y lo abrazo muy fuerte que casi se queda sin oxigeno

-M-Miku… me e-estas a…. ahorcando- dijo Len ya casi estaba morado

-oh l-lo lamento mucho es que estoy asustada- dijo Miku dejándolo respirar luego el profesor llego

-¡tranquilos alumnos no cunda el pánica no es venenosa!...creo- dijo el profesor espantado

-¡la encontré!- dijo un chico de cabellos verde

-¡qué alivio!- dijeron todo el grupo, después no pasó nada interesante, llego la hora del almuerzo y los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron, Miku y Len les contaron lo que sucedió en la hora de biología, Mikuo y Rin se estaban muriendo de la risa.

-¡enserio se escapó una serpiente!- dijo Rin riéndose

-sip y casi nos muerde- dijo Miku muy tranquila

-¡oh las vacaciones se acercan!- dijo Len muy feliz

-si es cierto- dijo Rin muy contenta, estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo y regresaron a sus aulas

-*me pregunto porque no he visto a Nero desde ese día…. Bueno da igual*- pensó Miku y alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-Miku ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Len viéndola fijamente en los ojos

-Oh en nada Len…. Solo en una cosa sin importancia- dijo Miku mientras le daba a Len una sonrisa

-*Que bella es…. ¡¿Qué?!... bueno si fue extraño*- pensó Len pues había sentido una sensación muy extraña para él, después acabo las clases de ese día y los cuatro jóvenes se fueron a su hogar contando lo que sucedió en sus clases, finalmente llegaron a la casa, Mikuo se fue a dormir y Rin se fue con la señora Hatsune a comprar lo que necesitarían para la cena así que Miku y Len estaban solos en la sala, Miku estaba haciendo cosas con su celular y Len estaba jugando con sus manos, el silencio era incomodo hasta que Len rompió el silencio

-Y ¿Qué haces Miku?- pregunto tímidamente

-Nada importante chismoso- dijo Miku muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo

-¡¿Chis que?!-dijo Len algo molesto- Yo no soy ningún chismoso- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

-Sí, sí, si, como digas- dijo mientras agitaba la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo

-*¿Y ahora qué les pasa?*- pensó, Miku dejo su celular y subió a su habitación por unos minutos no bajo hasta que sonó su celular, Len por la curiosidad quiso ver quien era y decía: Nero, Len no sabía quién era Nero

-¡Ya voy!- grito Miku desde su habitación, enseguida Len tomo su celular cuando bajo ya no lo estaba-¿Dónde está mi celular?... lo escucho pero no está- dijo muy seria

-¿Quién sabe Miku?... Tal vez se te perdió- dijo muy nervioso, Miku pudo ver que Len lo tenía

-¡Dámelo Len!-

-nop-dijo-dijo- ¿Quién es Ner…..?- no pudo terminar la frase porque Miku se le aventó

-¡Dame mí celular!- grito Miku muy seria, estaban los dos Miku arriba y Len abajo, estaban en el sofá Len estaba estirando el brazo para que Miku no lo alcanzara

-¿Quién es Nero?- pregunto pero Miku no lo escucho, Miku seguía luchando por su celular, en un momento se le acerco a Len, pero él se separó Miku siguió haciendo eso hasta que llegaron al borde del sofá, Miku se le acerco y Len se alejaba, pero cuando Len se alejó calló del sofá en ese instante Miku obtuvo su celular

-¡hola!- dijo, ella estaba jadeando de tanto esfuerzo que hizo –Oh eres tú- dijo en vos fríamente-no…. es solo…. lo lamento…. Si adiós- enseguida colgó

-¡¿Hatsune Miku, me puedes decir quien es Nero?!- grito muy sonrojado

-Él…. es…mi…..mi…. novio- dijo como si se hubiera lamentado de algo, en esas palabras Len quedo en shock

-Y…. ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

-hace dos meses- dijo Miku muy triste

-¡ya llegamos!- se escuchó la vos de Rin y la señora Hatsune, Len su fue a su habitación

-¿Por qué sentí esa sensación tan rara cuando Miku me dijo que Nero era su novio?- se dijo así mismo

-Chicos bajen vamos a cenar- aviso la señora Hatsune, todos bajaron pero Len se veía raro, Miku lo noto así que fue a preguntarle

-Oye Len ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto

-oh nada, nada importante…. Solo pienso- respondió Len

-Y ¿en qué piensas?-

-En una amiga del pasado…. cuando tenía cuatro años- fue todo lo que dijo Len en la cena, Miku quería saber ¿Qué amiga?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?, Miku se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Len, después de la cena Miku fue a preguntarle a Len de su amiga

-Len…. Dime más de tu amiga- dijo muy entusiasmada

-pues…. no recuerdo su nombre, sé que era hermosa, recuerdo que le gustaba dirigirnos…..y… fue mi primer amor- dijo triunfante Len

-¿Qué le paso a tu amiga?- pregunto Miku con ganas de saber más

-Pues se mudó de Tokio….hace….em… si hace diez años- dijo Len con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro

-wow que lindo- dijo Miku mientras sonreía-*Que curioso yo me mude de Tokio hace diez años*- pensó, después todos se fueron a dormir, Miku estaba soñando con un niño raro y muy parecido a Len. Al día siguiente

-muy bien chicos ¿Quién va a despertar a Miku?- pregunto seriamente Mikuo

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- pregunto Rin

-porque, yo la desperté ayer- respondió

-Yo iré a despertar a Miku…. ni que nos fuera a matar- dijo Len muy tranquilo mientras que subía las escaleras-em Miku ¿estas despierta?- dijo, ella no respondía así que se le acercó y la vio dormir, Miku sentía que la observaban

-¿em?- pronuncio Miku mientras habría los ojos-Len ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-pues vengo a despertarte- dijo Len muy tranquilo

-¡oh!... bueno entonces enseguida bajo- dijo Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro, Len bajo con tranquilidad

-¡Len!- grito Mikuo, Len lo vio confundido-¡¿te rasguño, te golpeo, te grito?!- dijo muy serio

-Em…. ¿no?- dijo Len mientras que Miku bajaba las escaleras

-¡Buenos días!- dijo muy alegre Miku

-¡Buenos días Miku!- dijeron los jóvenes

-Pues a desayunar- dijo Rin, los cuatro jóvenes fueron a desayunar, Miku no dejaba de pensar lo que soñó, cuando acabaron de desayunar tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al colegio, cuando llegaron se despidieron y fueron a sus aulas. En la hora del almuerzo

-*siento una mala sensación*- pensó Miku cuando….

-¡Hola mi amor!- dijo una voz muy conocida para Miku…. si era Nero, él la abrazo muy fuerte a Miku no le agradaba y mucho menos que la abrazara enfrente de Len, Len miro a Nero molesto por la forma en que abrazaba a Miku así que decidió seguir con el trabajo de matemáticas

-vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Nero- Tenemos a un geniecito aquí-dijo en forma de burla a Len no le agrado eso

-Pues- dijo Len-al menos yo se algo por de seguro, una niña de tres años sabe mucho más que tú- dijo quedando frente a frente con Nero al parecer Len era más alto de Nero

-Qué raro…. Len no suele meterse en problemas o pelear con alguien…. O decir cosas como esa-dijo Rin muy asustada

-¿Quieres pelear?- dijo Nero con el puño cerrado, Miku se asustó mucho ya que sabía que iba hacer Nero…. darle un puñetazo a Len, Miku no quería que lastimaran a Len entonces se decidió y se le aventó a Len salvándolo del golpe de Nero, Miku cayó sobre Len, Nero se sorprendido de que Miku salvara a Len

-Pero qué demonios ¡Miku! ¡¿Pues qué crees que haces?!- dijo muy molesto Nero

-¡No dejare que le hagas daño!- le grito Miku a Nero- él es mi amigo si le haces algo te ira mal- dijo muy molesta mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Len, los cuatro jóvenes (Miku, Len, Rin y Mikuo) se fueron dejando a Nero solo, los cuatro fueron a su aula, Miku vio que Len estaba molesto ella se sintió triste al ver a su amigo enojado, cuando las clases se acabaron los cuatro jóvenes fueron a su hogar

-Len ¿estás enojado por lo de Nero?- pregunto Miku algo preocupada

-…..- no dijo Nada Len: sus ojos no tenía esa chispa de cuando Miku lo conoció, no tenía su sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera

-Len por favor si- dijo Miku, Len la miro directo a los ojos y le sonrió, Miku respondió con otra sonrisa y se empezaron a reír sin ningún motivo

-Gracias Miku- dijo aun sonriendo

-Ahora si me dices ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Miku mientras tomaba el brazo de Len

-Pues…. No lo sé- dijo confundido, Miku sabía que se había molestado con Nero

-¿te molestaste con Nero?-

-Pues me sentí mal, molesto, no me sentía así desde que amenazaron a mi hermana- dijo mientras se volvía a molestar

-Y ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando pasó?-

-Pues cinco años-dijo tranquilo, después los cuatro llegaron a su hogar, Len decidió encerarse en su habitación, Miku estaba preocupada de aun siguiera molesto, Rin quería sacar a su hermano de la habitación

-¡Len sal de ahí!- grito Rin mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación ella ya se estaba ártabro de hacer eso sin conseguir nada y decidió rendirse y bajo a la sala, Miku quien estaba delante de la puerta esperando que Len la abriera

-Hay tengo hambre- murmuro Len así que abrió la puerta lo más rápido, él no sabía que Miku estaba ahí y cuando abrió la puerta se tropezó y cayó sobre Miku, se vieron directo a los ojos y enseguida se sonrojaron porque estaban a uno centímetros de sus rostros, Rin y Mikuo fueron a ver que sucedía y encontraron a Miku y a Len muy rojos como tomates

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?- pregunto Mikuo con los ojos muy abiertos como platos

-No e-es lo q-que creen q-que es- tartamudeo Miku muy avergonzada, Len se levantó y ayudaba Miku después de levantarse los dos voltearon a otra parte

-L-lo que s-sucede es q-que yo iba por c-comida y no vi a…..M-Miku y después me t-tropecé y caí e-encima de M-Miku- explico con vergüenza Len

-¡Chicos a comer!- dijo la señora Hatsune desde la cocina, los cuatro jóvenes bajaron a comer, Miku se sentía rara, no sabía porque se sintió así cuando Len se le cayó encima , se sentía…..Bien, después de comer Miku se fue a su habitación

-Ok Miku ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste haya con Len?-se preguntó luego se sentó y suspiro-pero se sentía tan… lindo….¿qué?... ¿dije lindo?, pero es cierto se sentía tan bien- dijo mientras se recostada en su cama-¿Qué es lo que me pasa¡- se pregunto

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado perdón si me tarde ñ.ñu,….. Bueno pues nos leemos en el siguiente capi**


	3. prefiero mi amigo que mi novio

**Hola aquí con el siguiente capítulo…**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Miku y Len sintieron esa sensación tan extraña, los cuatro jóvenes estaban desayunado, cuando acabaron tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, iban hablando de muchas cosas, mientras que Len miraba el cielo sin poner atención de nada, cuando llegaron todos se fueron a su aula; el silencio era incomodo entre Len y Miku, ella decidió romperlo

-Oye Len…. ¿Cuándo salimos de vacaciones?-pregunto Miku mientras buscaba los ojos de pelirrubio

-En tres semanas- dijo mientras veía a Miku, cuando los dos llegaron a su aula y tomaron asiento, Miku veía cuidadosamente mientras que Len ponía mucha atención a la clase, una que otra vez Len sentía que lo miraban pero no le daba tanta importancia, en la hora del almuerzo los cuatro jóvenes se juntaron y una persona más…. Nero, a Len no le agradaba Nero y tenía que soportar las burlas que le decía, pero algunas veces Miku lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-Muy bien en tres semanas salimos de vacaciones- dijo Rin muy entusiasmada-Hay que hacer algo ¿no creen?-

-No se Rin mejor pregúntale a la señora Hatsune- dijo Len muy contento con su libro

-Yo creo que si Rin primero hay que preguntarle a mi madre- dijo Miku mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Nero y se sentaba alado de Len viendo lo que estaba leyendo, Len sentía que ella estaba muy secas de él, dejo de leer y vio a Miku

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Miku?- pregunto Len con un acento de mayordomo haciendo que Miku riera leve, eso no le agrado a Nero

-Len de que trata tu libro se ve….se ve…. aburrido- dijo Nero con una sonrisa malévola

-Si, como tú digas- dijo Len fríamente mientras alzaba la ceja y volvió a su libro, Rin, Mikuo y Miku vieron a Nero con decepción, después acabo la hora del almuerzo y regresaron a sus aulas, Miku y Len iban caminando

-Oye Len esta vez no te enojaste- dijo muy tranquila Miku

-Eh sí creo- dijo Len distraído, luego del colegio los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a su hogar

-¡Miren esta película ya casi va a salir en los cines!- dijo muy entusiasmada Rin- Hay que ir cuando salga ¡sí!- dijo mientras sus ojo brillaban

-No lo sé Rin…. hay que pensarlo- dijo Miku mientras jugaba con sus manos, después de unos minutos alguien toco la puerta

-¡Yo abro!- dijo Len mientras se levantaba del sofá y fue abrir la puerta

-¡Hola! Y M…- dijo Nero pero no termino porque vio a Len dentro de la casa de los Hatsune-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto muy molesto

-Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo Len al igual molesto como Nero

-Busco a mi N-o-v-i-a Miku- dijo Nero mientras buscaba a Miku, ella salió para ver que quería Nero

-¿Qué quieres Nero?- pregunto molesta

-Quiero que salgamos por un helado- dijo inocentemente

-Oh lo lamento mucho lo que pasa es que no está mi madre y no me deja salir- dijo Miku con sarcasmo

-Pero está tu hermano él podrá decirle a tu madre que fuiste conmigo por un helado-

-Pero a mi hermano no le gusta estar solito- dijo inocentemente

-Pero están estos gemelos- dijo Nero mientras señalaba a Len

-Si… pero Miku tiene que hacer la cena porque su mamá no va estar- dijo Len metiéndose en la charla

-Y…. ¿a ti quien te hablo?- dijo Nero molesto

-Si es cierto yo y mis amigos haremos la cena así que no puedo ir será para la otra- dijo Miku mientras cerraba la puerta enfrente de Nero- Oye Len gracias-

-De nada- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en el sofá, después cenaron. En la casa de los Akitas

-Odio a ese Len- dijo Nero- Lo detesto…. Y ¿Por qué estaban esos gemelos con Miku?- pregunto molesto

-Nero yo creo ese tal Len te quiere robar a Miku de tus brazos- dijo Neru la hermana de Nero

-No, no voy a permitir que eso suceda- dijo Nero- Si Len se cruza en mi camino lo destruiré- dijo malévolamente

-Hay hermano- dijo Neru mientras se pegaba con la mano en la frente. Regresando con los jóvenes, ellos estaban viendo la televisión era un programa raro

-Esta raro este programa- dijo Rin mientras se recargaba en su meno

-Sí, muy raro- dijo Len, después de un tiempo la señora Hatsune llego pero cuando llego encontró a los jóvenes durmiendo en el sofá excepto Len

-Oh hola señora Hatsune- dijo Len muy tranquilo

-Hola Len- dijo- Oh valla se quedaron dormidos- dijo mientras dejaba las cosas que tenia

-Si se durmieron porque no pasaba nada interesante- dijo Len mientras se levantaba

-¿Me harías un favor?-

-Claro ¿Cuál es?-

-¿Puedes llevar a Rin y a Miku a sus habitaciones?-

-¡Sí!- dijo Len-*ups si Miku es dos años mayor que yo… ¿no será más pesada que yo?*- pensó-*No, no lo creo*- así que Len cargo a Rin y la llevo a su habitación, luego fue el turno de Miku, y la cargo-Valla no esta tan pesada… ¡es casi ligera como una pluma!- murmuro mientras llevaba a Miku a su habitación, la dejo delicadamente en su cama y la miro dulcemente durante un tiempo- buenas noches- susurro.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana sonó el teléfono y la señora Hatsune contesto

-¿Hola?-pregunto-Oh hola Nero…. si claro es tu novia, si le diré adiós- dijo, después los cuatro jóvenes despertaron y bajaron-Oye Miku hablo Nero dice que ves a ir a cenar con él- dijo muy tranquila

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Miku

-Sí, decidí que iras- dijo

-P-pero…. Madre- dijo

-Ya hace mucho tiempo que no salen juntos hija-

-Ok- dijo lamentándose de ser novia de Nero-¿Cuándo?- pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza

-El viernes- dijo, después de desayunar se fueron al colegio, en la hora del almuerzo se reunieron como siempre y de repente Nero y abrazo a Miku y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Len vio todo y volvió a lo suyo ya que no quería ver más

-¡¿Pues quién te crees?!- dijo Miku muy molesta

-Pues…. ¿tu novio?- dijo Nero como si fuera lo más obvio, Len tomo su libro y se fue de ahí para él se sentía como una tortura, Miku vio cómo se iba y se separó de Nero y siguió a Len a la azotea del colegio

-Len ¿estás Bien?- pregunto Miku preocupada

-No es nada solo me sentí algo estorboso- dijo Len mientras veía el cielo

-¿Estás seguro?... te veías algo molesto- dijo Miku

-No te preocupes Miku estoy bien- dijo Len mientras se levantaba y veía a Miku directo a los ojos-sabias que tienes unos ojos tan hermosos- dijo si pensar lo que dijo, Miku se ruborizo bastante y Len se apeno mucho-Hay perdón Miku lo dije sin pensar… pero si es cierto- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Miku y la ayudaba a levantarse

-No importa Len eso fue lindo- dijo Miku aun ruborizada, la hora del almuerzo ya había acabado y todos se fueron a sus aulas, Miku recordó lo que sucedió y se volvió a sonrojar, cuando las clases acabaron y los cuatro jóvenes ya estaban en su hogar, Rin busco en internet cuando saldría la película

-¡Ha!- grito Rin muy entusiasmada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Len

-¡La película ya sé cuándo va a salir!- dijo Rin muy feliz

-¡Cuando!- dijo Miku

-El….viernes, el viernes va a salir- dijo Rin

-¿E-el viernes?- pregunto Miku

-¡Sí!- dijo rin

-Hay no- dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en el sofá- el viernes tengo que ir a la cita con Nero- dijo muy triste

-Y ¿tienes que ir?- pregunto Len mientras

-Si-

-Hay no- dijo Rin muy triste- Sin ti no tiene sentido- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku, Len en ese momento estaba muy molesto con Nero, Miku no sabía qué hacer. Cuando fue el viernes, Rin, Len y Mikuo estaban preparados para irse al cine y Miku para su cita

-Enserio tienes que irte- dijo Len muy triste

-Si- dijo Miku mientras agachaba su cabeza

-Bueno, adiós- dijo Len despidiéndose de Miku, a ella se le hizo familiar esa despedida, después Len bajo de la habitación de Miku

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntó Miku-¿Mi amigo….o mi novio?- dijo pero luego recordó a un niño muy parecido a Len que no le gustaba dejarlo solo-Prefiero a mi amigo que a mi novio- dijo triunfante, luego ella bajo lo más rápido que podía, sus amigos casi se iban-¡Esperen, no se vallan!- grito- iré con ustedes-

-Pero Miku… ¿no vas a ir a tu cita?- pregunto confundido Len

-No creo que se enoje con que no valla- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso

-¡Si Miku vendrá con nosotros a ver la película!- dijo muy feliz Rin, Miku estaba enviándole un mensaje a Nero: "Nero lo lamento pero ocurrió algo y no podré ir…..Miku"

-Bueno vámonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Miku muy contenta, después de la película los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a su hogar muy felices, luego se fueron a dormir

_Sueño de Miku…_

_Se veía ella misma de pequeña jugando con dos niños más pequeños que ella, pero Miku estaba muy triste porque sabía que se mudaría, sus dos amigos la animaban pero no funcionaba… pero el más triste de los hermanos era en niño….._

Miku despertó algo confundida

-¿Qué fue ese sueño?- se preguntó Miku, pero luego se volvió a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Miku despertó y bajo

-¿Miku te sientes bien?- pregunto Len algo preocupado

-¿Em?... si me siento bien, gracias Len- dijo olvidándose de su sueño que tuvo anoche, ese día Mikuo, Rin y la señora Hatsune fueron al supermercado, ya llevaban una hora desde que se fueron, entonces Miku y Len se quedaron solo, se encontraban en la cocina comiendo unas galletas

-Están muy ricas estas galletas ¿no crees?- dijo Len

-Si están muy ricas- dijo Miku- Bueno iré a tomar un baño no me interrumpas- dijo, pero Len no escucho bien

-¿Dijiste algo Miku?- pregunto Len pero al escuchar que no respondía- De seguro no fue nada importante, bueno iré a lavarme la cara para refrescarme un poco- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y fue al baño (curiosamente al donde Miku fue), con Miku se estaba quitando la piyama y solo quedo en ropa interior se metió a la bañera ya para quitarse el resto de ropa hasta que… Len entro y cerró la puerta, pero Miku no lo escucho entrar, Len abrió la llave para que callera el agua, Miku escucho el ruido así que se asomó para ver que era ese sonido, pero Miku se sorprendió al ver a Len adentro

-¡Len Kagamine te dije que no entraras!-grito Miku muy avergonzada, Len se asustó mucho y se calló junto con muchas cosas que cayeron en su cabeza despeinándolo

-M-Miku…. N-n escuche cuando dijiste, lo lamento mu….- Len no termino porque vio a Miku enfrente de el en ropa interior, él enseguida se sonrojo bastante

-¡Y que espera!... ¡Sal de aquí!- grito Miku, Len intento abrir la puerta y no abría

-M-Miku…N-no, no abre- dijo Len muy asustado

-¡¿Cómo que no abre?!- dijo Miku muy seria, Mikuo, Rin y la señora Hatsune ya habían llegado, Rin quería ir al baño así que fue, Miku y Len intentaban abrir la puerta, pero Miku se resbalo y cayó sobre Len, cuando Rin abrió la puerta vio a Miku semidesnuda arriba de Len, los dos estaban muy rojos

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?- pregunto Mikuo quien estaba pasando por el baño

-¡No es lo que creen que es!- dijo Miku muy roja de la cara

-Pero como no quieres que pensemos eso cuando los encontramos así- dijo Mikuo muy enojado, después Len y Miku se levantaron Len se fue corriendo con mucha vergüenza y Miku cerró la puerta de golpe y con seguro para que nadie pasara

-Pero yo quería ir al baño- dijo Rin con tristeza, después de que Miku se bañara se fue a vestir luego bajo con los demás, ella vio a Len que estaba sentado en una esquina en una sillita, Miku fue a ver lo que le pasaba

-Len ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto

-Mikuo me dijo que me sentara aquí y que pensara en loa que…. Iba por hacer- dijo Len muy avergonzado al igual que Miku

-*Ese Mikuo piensa que su hermanita inocente, estuvo a punto de hacer algo no es apto para su edad todavía*- pensó Miku, después de cenar los jóvenes se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron para disfrutar su domingo,

-¿Te sientes bien hermanita?- pregunto Mikuo

-¿Em?... ah sí, si claro me siento muy bien- dijo Miku muy nerviosa- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo

-Pues…. es que…. Estas muy roja- dijo Mikuo mientras comía, Miku fue corriendo a un espejo para verse… y si, estaba roja, Miku vio a Rin corriendo con una camisa blanca

-*Esa camisa se parece a la de Len*- pensó Miku cuando vio la camisa que tenía Rin

-¡Rin devuélveme mi camisa!- grito Len mientras bajaba las escaleras a lo más rápido que podía sus piernas, Miku se quedó aún más roja ya que vio a Len sin camisa, ella se quedó quieta y solo veía a Len sin su camisa-¡Rin dame ni camisa!- volvió a gritar

-¡No!- grito Rin muy molesta

-¡¿Por qué no?!- dijo Len

-Porque tú te comiste la última naranja- dijo Rin mientras hacía puchero

-¿Yo no me comí la última naranja?- dijo confundido Len

-¡Entonces! ¿Quién fue?- grito Rin muy furiosa

-Yo- dijo Mikuo, Rin le dio una mirada muy tenebrosa y le aventó la camisa a Le, ella no quitaba la mirada de Mikuo, Len se iba a poner su camisa pero sintió que lo observaban, giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Miku completamente roja

-M-Miku ¿qué h-haces ahí?- pregunto Len avergonzado

-N-nada solo v-veía, es todo- dijo Mientras regresaba a la cocina con su hermano después paso todo el día.

Al día siguiente, Los cuatro jóvenes fueron al colegio, en la hora del almuerzo, Nero estaba haciendo llorando porque Miku no fue a su cita

-¿Por qué no fuiste?- pregunto Nero

-Pues… ¡Rin se enfermó terrible!- dijo Miku muy nerviosa, y todos miraron a Rin

-¿Ah sí?- dijeron Mikuo, Rin y Len

-Sí, y tuvimos que cuidarla todos juntos- dijo Miku

-¡Ah sí!, mi hermana se enfermó… el viernes en la tarde- dijo Len.

**Ojala y les gustara… y espero no tardarme**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews…¡sayonara!**


	4. ¿por que siento celos?

**Hola! Les traigo el siguiente cap.…**

Era un día hermoso, los cuatro jóvenes eran muy felices cuando estaban juntos, bueno algunas veces a Len no le gustaba ver a Nero que besara a Miku. Los jóvenes se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, y llego como siempre Nero él le dio un beso a Miku pero a ella no le gustaba, Rin vio la escena y fue con su hermano

-Oye Len- murmuro Rin al iodo de su hermano

-¿Si Rin?- contesto mientras veía su libro

-Estaba viendo a Miku y a Nero y me hizo pensar ¿no crees que sería lindo que tú tuvieras una novia?- dijo Rin pero Len lo negó con la cabeza, Miku pudo escuchar algo de la conversación de los gemelos

-No creo Rin, dicen que el noviazgo es solo una distracción para alguien que está estudiando- dijo Len muy concentrado en su libro, pero lo que dijo Len hizo que Miku por alguna razón se sintiera mal

-Okey pero cuando tengas veinticuatro años no quiero conocer a mi cuñada "la señora matemáticas Kagamine", porque que tampoco quiero conocer a mis sobrinos de números- dijo Rin mientras hacía puchero, Len rodo los ojos y volvió a su libro

-*¿Por qué me siento así?*- se preguntó Miku, después de la hora del almuerzo, Miku seguía pensando en lo que dijo Len, cuando las clases acabaron Miku quería saber más de lo que dijo Len- Len ¿Por qué no quieres una novia?- pregunto

-No sé, tal vez es porque pienso que es una distracción…. Y no me gustaría bajar mis calificaciones en el colegio- dijo

-Si…. fue lo que dijiste- murmuro Miku, cuando los jóvenes llegaron a su hogar, Rin estaba muy aburrida y decidió salir al jardín pero…

-¡Araña, araña, araña, araña, araña!- grito Rin muy asustada mientras entraba a la casa y se le aventaba a Len

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Miku

-Rin se asustó por una araña- dijo Len mientras cargaba a Rin

-Vamos Rin no tengas miedo por una arañita- dijo Mikuo muy tranquilo

-¡Pero esa araña era muy fea!- dijo Rin mientras bajaba de su hermano y llevaba a Mikuo al jardín y le mostro la araña, después Miku entro corriendo y abrazo a Miku

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Miku algo molesta

-¡La araña era horrible…. peluda…. era muy fea!- dijo Mikuo mientras hacía puchero

-Infantil- dijo Miku, luego de cenar los jóvenes se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo de todos los días, cuando los jóvenes iban caminando tranquilamente, todos estaban hablando excepto Len quien iba mirando el cielo, pero de repente una chica de cabello verde iba corriendo pero no vio a Len y se tropezó provocando que ella callera sobre Len, cuando la chica se sonrojo al ver a Len

-Hay lo l-lamente mucho- se disculpó la chica

-No te preocupes estoy bien… ¿y tú?- dijo Len mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a que se levantara la chica

-Estoy bien gracias- dijo La chica, Len vio su uniforme y era el mismo que Miku y Rin tenían

-¡tú vas en el mismo colegio que nosotros!- dijo Len muy feliz

-S-si- dijo tímidamente

-Ah pues ven con nosotros- dijo muy alegremente

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si claro ven!- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica haciéndola que se sonrojara- Y ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto

-Gumi…. Megpoid- dijo

-¡Ah! Yo soy Len Kagamine, ella es mi hermana gemela Rin y los hermanos Hatsune Mikuo y Miku

-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente Gumi

**-**¡Hola Gumi!- dijeron Rin y Mikuo

-Hola- dijo muy fríamente Miku mientras veía a Gumi como si fuera una asesina, Len y Gumi se veían muy felices juntos eso hizo que Miku cerrara su puño y luego se sintió muy triste-*¿Por qué me siento tan triste?*- pensó, después de llegar al colegio, Len y Miku iban caminando hacia su aula

-Oye Len ¿Qué piensas de Gumi?- pregunto

-Pues yo creo que es muy amable, dulce, tierna…. no se ¿Qué quieres que diga de ella?- dijo Len muy tranquilo

-*Que la odias, que no te agrado ¡que solo tienes ojos para mí!*- pensó Miku pero luego se sonrojo por lo que pensó-¡¿Qué solo tienes ojos para mí?!... pues ¿Por qué pensé eso?- Miku se estaba mordiendo el labio después de que pensó eso, en la hora del almuerzo estaban los cinco jóvenes y alguien más

-Hola Len- dijo muy feliz Gumi mientras se sentaba a un lado de Len

-Hola Gumi- dijo

-Ese libro se ve muy interesante- dijo Gumi

-Y lo está- dijo Len muy feliz ya que por fin alguien dijo que era interesante su libro

-Hay hacen una linda pareja juntos… ¿no crees Miku?- dijo Rin mientras se imaginaba a sus sobrinos

-A mí no me agrada- dijo Miku fríamente

-Vamos Miku Len no dejara de ser tu amigo-

-Pero y ¿lo que dijo del noviazgo es solo un distracción?- dijo Miku muy molesta

-Ahí entonces no conocía el amor verdadero- dijo Rin

-A mí no me parece que Len este enamorado de Gumi, es más dulce y tierno con Miku que con Gumi- dijo Mikuo mientras tocaba su barbilla, Miku se sonrojo por lo que dijo Mikuo

-¡¿Entonces mi hermano está enamorado de Miku?!- dijo Rin muy sorprendida, Len pudo escuchar lo que dijo Rin

-¡Pero Rin claro que no estoy enamorado de Miku, ella es solo mi amiga y además ella tiene novio, por favor Rin no digas estupideces!- dijo Len nervioso

-Si es cierto y yo solo decía mi opinión pero ¿están seguros que no se aman? Ya que estuvieron a punto de ha….- no termino Mikuo porque Len y Miku lo interrumpieron

-¡Ya te dijimos que lo íbamos hacer nada, que solo fue un malentendido!- gritaron Miku y Len completamente rojos de las caras

-¿Me tenía que enterar de algo?- pregunto Nero con gran confusión

-Solo fue un "malentendido"- dijo Rin mientras veía a Miku y Len con una mirada pervertida

-¿Cuál malentendido?- pregunto inocentemente Gumi

-Nada solo paso entre nosotros dos- dijo Miku mientras veía Gumi molesta, cuando regresaron a sus aulas, Miku no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Mikuo y Len….. Se sintió triste al recordar lo que dijo Len, ella suspiro y volvió a poner atención en la clase, en la salida los cuatro jóvenes estaban caminando hacia su hogar, pero Len vio que Miku iba algo molesta

-Miku ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto algo preocupado

-Eh si Len estoy de maravilla- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Ok pero si quieres hablar de algo aquí estoy- dijo Len mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miku, ella se sonrojo bastante

-Si gracias Len- dijo Miku mientras le sonreía, luego de legar los cuatro jóvenes fueron a comer

-La comida esta deliciosa- dijo Len muy contento

-Gracias Len- dijo la señora Hatsune, después los jóvenes estaban viendo la televisión, manos Len quien estaba buscando un peluche

-Rin… ¿no has visto a banani?- pregunto Len

-No Len no le he visto- dijo Rin

-¿Quién es banani?- pregunto Miku

-Es una banana de peluche que le dieron a Len de pequeño- dijo Rin

-Oh yo te ayudo Len- dijo Miku mientras se levantaba y seguía a Len a su habitación, empezó la búsqueda pero no obtuvieron nada

-¿Encontraste a banani?- pregunto Len muy preocupado

-No ¿y tú?- pregunto Miku

-No- dijo Len muy triste

-No te preocupes Len, encontraremos a banani- dijo Miku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Len

-¿Enserio lo crees?- pregunto Len

-¡Claro!- dijo Miku y volvieron a buscar, Miku encontró una banana de peluche y recordó a su amigo del pasado, también recordó que ella le dio un peluche muy parecido al de Len-Hey Len…. ¿es esta banana?- pregunto Miku mientras se lo enseñaba, los ojos de Len brillaron y fue corriendo con Miku y la abrazo

-Si Miku él es banani- dijo Len mientras tomaba su peluche

-¿Quién te lo dio?- pregunto Miku

-Mi amiga del pasado, me dijo que con este peluche jamás olvidaría nuestra amistad- dijo Len muy feliz, Miku quedo algo confundida por lo que dijo Len, después Miku y Len bajaron

-¿Ya encontraron a banani?- pregunto Rin mientras veía a Miku y Len

-¡Si Miku lo encontró!- dijo muy feliz Len mientras saltaba como niño pequeño, todos se rieron por lo que Len hizo

Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes estaban desayunando, Miku estaba pensando lo del peluche de Len

-¡Miku ya es tarde hay que irnos, baja de las nueves!- grito Mikuo

-H-hay Mikuo no grites ya voy- dijo Miku mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse, los cuatro jóvenes iban caminando tranquilamente

-¡Chicos espérenme!- grito Gumi

-*Hay que irnos antes de que ella nos alcance*- pensó Miku mientras jalaba el brazo de Rin-*Demasiado tarde*- pensó cuando Gumi los alcanzo

-Oh hola Gumi que bueno que nos acompañes- dijo Len muy feliz, pero Miku estaba muy molesta

-Pero solo vamos al colegio nosotros cuatro….tu…yo…..Mikuo…. y Rin- dijo Miku

-Vamos Miku no seas así, Gumi no nos hará nada- dijo Len algo confundido, Pero Miku no quería estar ahí, así que decidió corre hacia el colegio-¡No Miku no corras!- grito Len mientras intentaba alcanzar a Miku pero ella lo ignoro

-Bueno yo creo que solo seremos nosotros cuatro- dijo Mikuo

-Pues eso creo- dijo Len mientras veía con tristeza como Miku se alejaba, después llegaron a se despidieron, Len fue corriendo hacia su aula para ver si Miku llego sana y salva, cuando llego encontró a Miku mientras veía las nubes, Len se sentó a un lado de ella y cuando iba hablar llego el profesor, Len tuvo que regresar a su asiento, Len no dejaba de mirar a Miku mientras que ella miraba solo al profesor, después en la pausa para cambiar de profesor Len se le acercó a Miku

-Miku ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando venimos?- pregunto Len muy preocupado, pero Miku lo ignoro-¿Miku?... ¿Miku?... ¡hazme caso!- dijo Len, pero Miku lo volvió a ignorar, Len se hartó y decidió a tomar a Miku de los hombros y la giro para que lo viera a los ojos

-¿L-Len pero q-que estás haciendo?- pregunto Miku muy ruborizada

-¡Quiero que me digas que es lo que te está pasando!- grito Len mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Miku

-No lo sé Len- dijo Miku algo asustada por la actitud de Len

-Bueno pero no te vallas de esa manara a la próxima ¿vale?- dijo Len mientras abrazaba Miku

-Espera un momento…. ¡¿estas preocupado por mí?!- dijo Miku

-Nooo- dijo Len muy avergonzado y rojo del rostro-No, claro que no estoy preocupado, solo tengo miedo de que te pase algo se estas sola- dijo orgulloso pero luego Miku lo vio con una mirada de "es eso"-Hay si estoy preocupado por ti- dijo finalmente, después el profesor llego, en la hora del almuerzo los seis jóvenes se reunieron como siempre

-Mira Len…. ¡te traje una banana!- dijo Gumi

-¡Huy, huy, huy banana, banana, banana!- dijo Len mientras tomaba la banana, Gumi se rió al igual que lo otros menos Miku-*Y ahora ya no gracioso para Miku*- pensó al ver a Miku que no se reía, en ese momento Miku sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, cuando fue la salida los tres jóvenes se estaban despidiendo de Gumi, ella se atrevió y beso a Len en la mejilla, Len se sonrojo bastante y Miku se molestó más, cuando los cuatro jóvenes estaba caminando, Mikuo y Rin estaban hablando del beso que le había dado Gumi a Len, pero a Len no le agrado ese beso él vio a Miku que estaba algo deprimente y fue con ella-¿Miku estas bien?- pregunto

-No Len- dijo Miku fríamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-No le sé pero… me gustaría que respondieras una pregunta…. ¿vale?- dijo Miku mientras veía a Len

-Sí, si claro- dijo Len muy seguro

-….. ¿Te gusta Gumi?...- dijo Miku algo molesta por hablar de Gumi

-¿Eh?- dijo Len pues se sorprendió por la pregunta de Miku per la respondió-No, no me gusta Gumi- dijo

-Gracias- dijo, después cuando llegaron a su hogar Miku se encerró en su habitación-Ok Miku ¿Por qué te sientes así?- se preguntó a si misma- A ver, me sentí mal al pensar que Len le gustaba a Gumi, no me agrada para nada Gumi, me sentí furiosa cuando Gumi beso la mejilla de Len y sentí un dolor horrible en mi corazón…. Entonces significa que….- dijo después se sorprendió-E-estoy…. ¿celosa?- dijo confundida-¡Estoy celosa de que Len se enamore de Gumi!-

-Miku baja a comer- dijeron sus amigos desde abajo, Miku bajo de su habitación sin dejar de pensar en lo que descubrió

En la casa de los Megpoid…

-Hay Len es tan guapo- dijo Gumi

-Pero Gumi solo lo conoces hace unos días- dijo su hermano Gumiya

-Hay Gumiya tu no entiendes que es amor a primera vista, yo sé que él me ama tanto como yo lo amo- dijo Gumi.

Al día siguiente, los seis jóvenes se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, cuando Nero llego tomo a Miku y el beso en los labios, Len se molestó por la acción de Nero

-¡Pues quien te crees para besar así a Miku!...- grito Len y todos lo vieron sorprendidos pero más Miku

-Pero Len, es su novio deja que se besen- dijo Gumi muy confundida

-L-lo lamento mucho, no sé qué fue lo que dije- dijo Len muy avergonzado e incomodo

-¡Pues quien te crees pera besar así a Miku!- repitió Mikuo como en burla

-Si…. gracias por recordarlo…. lo has mejorado- dijo Len sarcásticamente

-Si de nada, cuando quieras Len- dijo Mikuo, después se acabaron las clases, Len no entendida aun lo que había dicho ni la razón.

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus Reviews **


	5. creo creo que es ¿amor?

**Holaaaa! Yo aquí con el siguiente capitulo**

Era un día soleado los cuatro jóvenes estaban desayunando para irse al colegio, cuando fueron caminando se encontraron a Gumi y los cinco fueron al colegio, los jóvenes iban hablando de varios temas, pero Miku iba muy distraída viendo el cielo que no noto…. Un camión que se acercaba a Miku pero ella no lo escucho no los gritos que les decían sus amigos, Miku giro la cabeza y vio el camión, ella se quedó paralizada y muy asustada pero sintió que la abrazaban y caían en el suelo, esa persona Fue Len salvándola de algo peor

-Muchas gracias Len- dijo Miku mientras empezaba a llorar y se aferraba a Len en un abrazo les respondió el abrazo de Miku

-Ya Miku no pasó nada, estas a salvo conmigo- dijo Len mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Miku

-Miku estas bien, si te hubiera pasado algo…. Bueno ni podría imaginármelo – dijo Mikuo muy preocupado

-Valla Len me sorprende, pero que bien que Miku no le haya pasado nada grave- dijo Rin

-Hay Len estaba muy asustada- dijo Miku mientras veía a Len con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Ya te dije que no pasó nada y ya no llores te ves más linda cuando no lloras- dijo Len mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga, Miku se ruborizo bastante, Gumi no se sentía muy bien con lo que estaba sucediendo no le agradaba ver a Miku y a Len abrazándose, luego de que Miku y le se levantaran se dirigieron al colegio, Miku iba agarrada del brazo de Len aun cuando llegaron a su aula seguían así, pero a Len no le molestaba para nada si no todo lo contrario le agradaba. En la hora del almuerzo todos admiraban a Len por a ver salvado a Miku, excepto Gumi y Nero

-*como me hubiera gustado que nadie salvara a Miku*- pensó Gumi molesta, después de clases lo cuatro jóvenes llegaron a su hogar, Len fue por un momento a su habitación

-*¿Por qué Miku es tan…. Tan… hermosa?*- pensó Len pero luego entendió lo que pensó-¿Qué? Dije que Miku es hermosa pero no dije mentira…. Ho no- dijo sonrojado-Me he… ¿enamorado de Miku?- se preguntó sorprendido-Me he enamorado de Miku…. pero ella ya tiene un novio… pues con razón grite lo del otro día- dijo, luego Len bajo con los demás pero solo encontró a Miku-¿y los demás?

-O fueron a comprar lo de la cena- dijo Miku muy tranquila

-Bueno- dijo Len mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku y de repente le gruño el estómago a Len, pero Miku solo rio

-¿Tienes hambre Len? Pregunto, él asintió con la cabeza entonces Miku se levantó y tomo la mano de Len e hizo que Len se sonrojara ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Miku empezó a preparar unos sándwiches y sacaba algo de yogurt para que pudieran comer, luego los dos se encontraban comiendo muy felices, Len vio que Miku tenía algo de yogurt en su labio al joven le dio tanta tentación que tomo una servilleta y se le acerco a Miku como si la fuera a besar, ella se sonrojo bastante Len limpio el labio de Miku

-Listo- dijo Len tranquilo

-Pero ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunto Miku

-Es que tenías un poco de yogurt- dijo Len inocentemente

-G-gracias- agradeció Miku luego los demás llegaron

-Huy parece que va a llover- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Hay que salir para refrescarnos ¿vale?- dijo Rin

-Si hay que salir de vez en cuando hay que divertirnos como niños pequeños- dijo Len muy alegre

-Pues vamos a salir antes de que llueva- dijo Miku mientras tomaba un paraguas luego los cuatro jóvenes salieron y empezaron a divertirse como niños pequeños-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos divertimos así- dijo Miku muy feliz

-verdad- dijo Rin

-Esto era lo que siempre jugábamos cuando éramos niños- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en el césped seguido por sus amigos, luego empezó a llover pero ellos seguían afuera hasta que empero y tuvieron que entrar a su hogar

-Valla está lloviendo a cantaron a ya afuera- dijo Rin y de repente Miku estornudo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Len

-Si solo fue un estornudo y nada más- dijo Miku

-Bueno ya que están aquí a comer- dijo la señora Hatsune, luego de comer Miku subió hacia su habitación y se tumbó en su cama y empezó a dormir

_Sueno de Miku…._

_Estaba ella junto con sus amigos en la habitación, ya que Miku se había enfermado _

_-¿Cómo te sientes Miku?- pregunto la pequeña rubia_

_-Bien cof me siento bien cof- dijo Miku mientras tocia _

_-Pero recuerda que no tardaremos en visitarte y no pasara nada ¿vale?- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras le sonreía su amiga_

_-Gracias- dijo Miku….._

Miku despertó algo mal ella bajo con los demás, la señora Hatsune la vio preocupada al igual que sus amigos

-¡Hija! ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto

-No mamá no me siento….b...i...e...- dijo Miku pero no termino porque se había desmayado, antes de que callera Len la atrapo y la subió a su habitación

Al día siguiente, Miku despertó y vio que Len estaba sentado a un lado de ella

-¿Len que haces aquí?- pregunto

-Yo solo quería saber si estás bien- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Miku

-Bueno tengo que levantarme- dijo Miku mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse

-¡No Miku, no hagas esfuerzos no iras al colegio!- dijo Len mientras la empujaba suavemente al cama

-¡¿Cómo que no iré?!- dijo muy confundida-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Si no iras, porque dice tu madre que es algo que te dio de pequeña- dijo Len y Miku recordó su sueño

-Bueno tendré que quedarme aquí acostada ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-¡Len llegaremos tarde!- grito Rin desde abajo

-¡Ya voy!- grito Len-Entonces ¿estás bien?-

-Si lo estoy- dijo Miku

-Espero que el tiempo pase rápido y estaremos juntos- dijo el pelirrubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miku y luego bajo con los demás

-Valla que raro, esa despedida se me hizo algo familiar-murmuro Miku, mientras tanto los jóvenes iban caminando hasta que apareció Gumi

-Hola chicos… ¿Por qué esa caras?- pregunto Gumi

-Miku se enfermó- dijo Rin muy triste

-Oh que lastima- dijo Gumi algo inocente-*Así Miku yo no podrá interferir entre Len y yo*- pensó, pero cuando vio a Len se veía preocupado-¿Te ocurre algo Len?- pregunto

-No solo estoy preocupado por Miku- dijo Len sin muchas ganas de hablar

-Oh bueno- dijo algo triste, cuando llegaron se despidieron y fueron a sus aulas, Len ya quería que se acabaran las clases de ese día para poder estar con Miku, en la hora del almuerzo se reunieron los cinco jóvenes.

-¡¿Dónde está Miku?!- grito Nero

-Esta enferman- dijo Mikuo, después de las clases Len salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar más pronto con Miku, mientras que con Miku se había levantado para ir por un vaso de leche, cuando iba bajando las escaleras fue sorprendida por Len quien la miraba con mucha preocupación

-¡Miku ¿pero qué haces levantada?!- grito Len mientras dejaba sus cosas y fue corriendo para ayudar a Miku que volviera a su habitación

-Pero Len yo quería un vaso de Leche- dijo Miku mientras hacía puchero, Len la cargo y la subió a su habitación y luego bajo por el vaso de leche para Miku, cuando llego con Miku le entregó su vaso de leche que tanto quería , Len veía como Miku tomaba-Oye Len ¿Por qué me cuidas mucho?- pregunto

-*¡porque te amo!*- pensó Len mientras se sonrojaba levemente pero decidió responderle-porque te eres muy parecida a una amiga del pasado y a mí me gustaba cuidarla- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miku

-¡Ya llegamos Miku!... ¿em? Ah sí y Len- grito Rin desde abajo y enseguida subieron para estar con Miku

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?- pregunto Mikuo

-Bien gracias por preguntar- dijo Miku

-Y sabes ¿cuánto te dura esta enfermedad?- pregunto Rin

-Pues me llegan a durar un o dos días- dijo Miku

-Ojala y sea un día- dijo Len mientras veía fijamente a Miku a los ojos, Miku quedo hipnotizada por los ojos azules de Len, luego los cuatro tuvieron que ir a comer, a Miku no la dejaron ir a comer pero Len le llevo su comida él veía como Miku comía pero a ella se le hizo extraño

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto

-Solo veo como comes- dijo inocentemente

-Muy bien- dijo insegura Miku mientras volvía a comer, después paso el día y todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron, Len fue corriendo a la habitación de Miku cuando entro vio que Miku ya se había levantado

-Buenos días Miku- dijo tiernamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Buenos días Len-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto

-Pues bien, tal vez si pueda ir al colegio hoy- dijo

-Oh bueno entonces… ¡arriba!- dijo Len mientras tomaba a Miku de los brazos y la alzo hacía arriba como un pequeño salto en la cama

-Ja, ja, hay Len yo podía levantarme sin hacer eso- dijo Miku muy contenta

-Si pero quería hacer esto- dijo Len inocentemente, luego los dos se levantaron, Miku se vistió con el uniforme del colegio y bajo

-¡Miku! ¿Ahora si vendrás al colegio?- pregunto Rin

-sip, iré con ustedes- dijo

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Rin muy feliz, después tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon al colegio, Miku iba agarrada del brazo de Len pero ninguno de los cuatro le puso tanta atención

-Hola…..Len- dijo Gumi pero vio que Miku iba agarrada del brazo de Len-Oh miren es Miku te recuperaste que bueno-dijo mientras veía a Miku con odio

-Sip y si no hubiera sido por mis amigos, aun estaría en cama- dijo

-*Pues que mal*- pensó Gumi algo enfadada, cuando llegaron se despidieron y se fueron a sus aulas, en la hora del almuerzo Miku y Len no se separaban para nada y eso no le agradaba a Nero, luego en la hora de la salida Len y Miku seguían igual

-*Miku no me ha soltado desde que salimos del hogar… pero no tiene nada de malo a mí me gusta que este así…tal vez…. Si tenga una oportunidad de con ella… ne será mejor que el tiempo lo decida*- pensó muy feliz con lo que estaba haciendo Miku con su brazo, cuando llegaron…

-Oigan ¿Por qué no se han soltado desde que salimos de aquí?- pregunto Rin algo confundida, Len y Miku se sonrojaron bastante y enseguida se separaron

-A mí se me hace que hay un…. romance…- dijo Mikuo mientras veía a Miku y a Len con una mirada romántica, Len se sonrojo a no más poder

-¿Te sientes bien Len?, estas muy rojo- dijo la pelirrubia

-Eh si estoy bien… no sé porque me paso esto ji, ji- dijo Len muy avergonzado-*si no quieres que se enteren que amas a Miku entonces crea mejores mentiras*- pensó, después la señora Hatsune los llamo para comer, Miku no dejaba de ver a Len ella no sabía porque lo hacía

-*¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?... no sé por qué pero se siente bien, siento mariposas en el estómago…*- pensó Miku mientras intentaba averiguar cuál era ese sentimiento que le atraía por Len, ella no conseguía saberlo aunque ella ya lo había sentido alguna vez en su vida pero no recordaba, ella seguía pensando pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto una voz muy conocida para la chica, pero ella se asustó porque todo estaba en silencio, cuando Miku volteo la mirada se topó con unos ojos azules

-Oh en nada importante- dijo tranquila

-Ah bueno- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku, ella se sintió incomoda porque Len estaba muy cercas de ella pero después Miku quería que Len estuviera más cercas

-*¿Por qué quiero que Len este más cercas?*- se preguntó, por un momento ella se le olvido que Len estaba a un lado de ella, Miku giro la cabeza muy rápido mientras daba un pequeño salto para levantarse, pero Len estaba a un lado y Miku choco con él y ambos cayeron al suelo, Rin, Mikuo y la señora Hatsune vieron cómo se caían

-Y ahora ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Rin

-Hay chicos ya no hagan cosas románticas- dijo Mikuo en burla, los dos jóvenes se levantaron de suelo, ambos estaban rojos del rostro por el comentario de Miku, la señora Hatsune se estaba riendo al ver a los dos jóvenes rojos

-Mamá, no los apoyes, solo no lo vi- dijo Miku avergonzada

-Pero como no lo pudiste ver si estaba a un lado de ti- dijo Rin

-Pues sí pero solo olvide que él estaba ahí sentado- dijo Miku

-Ya no importa- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en la silla de Miku

-Si tienes mucha razón- dijo Miku mientras se iba sentar en el lugar en donde estaba Len pero

-¡No Miku ahí esta Len!- gritaron Mikuo y Rin, Miku volteo y vio a Len ahí sentado, ella suspiro y fue a sentarse junto a Rin, después de comer Miku subió hacía su habitación algo confundida, Rin decidió ir con su amiga

-Miku ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto

-Si claro- dijo

-¿Te pasa algo amiga?- pregunto la pelirrubia mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku

-Pues ¿no lo sé?- dijo Miku-Tu ¿me podrías decir lo que siento?- pregunto

-Claro, haber dime que es lo que te pasa- dijo Rin mientras sonreía

-Pues…. en primera se trata de tu hermano- dijo Miku segura de lo que decía, al escuchar eso Rin se le borro la sonrisa y puso mucha atención en lo que decía Miku-Pues como te lo digo…. yo me siento muy feliz cuando él esta cercas de mí, me agrada mucho cuando me cuida, me siento segura, protegida, me siento muy mal cuando esta mucho tiempo con otras chicas- dijo, Rin al escuchar eso se le dibujo una sonrisa más grande que la que tenía antes

-Miku, mi pequeña Miku- dijo Rin mientras tomaba las manos de Miku, Miku quedo más confundida-Miku….- Rin tomo aire-¡Estas enamorada de Mi hermano!- grito muy alegre, Miku se sorprendió pero a le vez estaba muy feliz de saber que estaba enamora de alguien y en especial de Len-¡Miku está en…..!- Rin lo iba a gritar pero las manos de Miku la interrumpieron

-No lo grites a los cuatro vientos- dijo Miku, Rin asintió con la cabeza, Miku estaba pensando en que tal vez su amor si pudiera ser correspondido pero luego recordó que solo había un problema y era muy grande…Nero

CONTINUARA…

**Que tal ¿bien? ¿Malo?, bueno que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus Reviews… **


	6. ¡¡vacaciones!

**Yo otra vez, les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

Solo faltaban cuatro días para que fueran vacaciones los cuatro jóvenes estaban muy entusiasmados, Miku le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo más seguido con Len aunque a Nero ni a Gumi les agradara eso, Rin estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su amiga este enamorada de su hermano.

-*La señora Miku Kagamine…. No se escucha mal*- pensó Rin muy contenta, en ese día en el colegio, todos estaban muy contentos por las vacaciones-Entonces hacemos algo para cuando salgamos- opino

-Pero ¿Qué?- dijo Mikuo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pues…. pues… no lo sé- dijo Rin mientras alzaba sus hombros

-Qué tal se le digo a mi madre que haga una pequeña comida y luego vamos al parque de diversiones…. ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Miku

-Si a me parece una buena idea- dijo Len

-Pues a mí me gusta- dijo Rin

-Pues ya que – dijo Mikuo sin muchas ganas de hablar, después se acabaron las clases de ese día, Miku y Len iban hablando de muchas cosas sin sentido, cuando llegaron dejaron sus cosas, luego de comer los jóvenes Mikuo vio a Rin que estaba muy feliz-Oye Rin…. ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Porque…. vamos a salir de vacaciones- dijo Rin muy nerviosa

-Está bien- dijo inseguro Mikuo-*Algo no me quiere decir Rin*- pensó

-*Huy eso estuvo cercas, pero…. ¿no sería malo que le dijeran?... pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría?*- pensó Rin, los cuatro jóvenes ya se habían dormido, Miku seguía soñando con lo de siempre.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes ya se encontraban rumbo hacía al colegio, cuando los jóvenes llegaron a su aula todos tomaron asiento, después Miku y Len tuvieron la clase de educación física el profesor de educación física les dijo que corrieran por toda la cancha, Miku empezó a correr pero iba pensando en muchas cosas, que se tropezó (por su estupidez), ella cayó y se lastimo el brazo

-Hay no señorita Hatsune…. ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el profesor

-Si solo me lastime- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse

-Bueno, pero iras a la enfermería- dijo el profesor

-Si- dijo

-No, no ira sola- dijo-¡Kagamine!- grito

-Si profesor- dijo Len, pero vio a Miku en el suelo, Len se preocupó por la situación de Miku

-Lleva a la señorita Hatsune a la enfermería-dijo, él asintió con la cabeza y ayudo a Miku, ambos iban caminado mientras hablaban

-Y ¿Cómo es que te lastimaste?- pregunto Len mientras la veía a los ojos

-*Hay como amo esos ojos azules*- pensó Miku-Pues estaba pensando y me tropecé con mis propios pies y pues caí- dijo

-¿Y en que pensabas?- pregunto

-En muchas cosas, las vacaciones, mis sentimientos- lo último lo murmuro para que Len no escuchara, cuando llegaron a la enfermería tocaron y la atendió la enfermera

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven y jovencita?- dijo la enfermera

-Hemos venido a que revise el brazo…. se lastimo- dijo Len

-Ah, bueno entren por aquí- les indico la enfermera, cuando Len y Miku entraron-Siente a su novia en la silla- dijo, los dos jóvenes se ruborizaron por lo que dijo la enfermera

-Ella no es mi novia, solo somos amigos- dijo Len

-Así empiezan, así empiezan jovencito- dijo mientras revisaba el brazo de Miku, Len se sintió más incómodo por el comentario de la enfermera –Esta bien el brazo, solo está algo herido- dijo

-Gracias- dijo Miku mientras se levantaba de la silla

-Sí, gracias- dijo algo molesto Len

-Joven, cuide más a su futura novia- dijo la enfermera mientras se reía, Len se detuvo mientras fruncía el ceño, en la hora del almuerzo Miku y Len les contaron lo que sucedió

-¿Enserio la enfermera creyó que ustedes no novios?...- pregunto Rin

-Eso si es muy raro- murmuro Mikuo, pero Nero Gumi estaban felices de eso, después de que las clases se acabaran, los cuatro jóvenes se fueron a su hogar

A media noche, Mikuo, Rin y la señora Hatsune ya se habían dormido, pero Miku no conseguía el sueño y Len estaba leyendo

-Uf, quiero un vaso de leche- dijo Len mientras dejaba de leer y abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente ya que él pensaba que todos los demás estaban dormidos, bajo la escaleras cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la sala, pero cuando bajo todo estaba oscuro-Hay no veo nada- murmuro mientras se sobaba el pie ya que se golpeó con la mesa baja de la sala, mientras tanto Miku no podía dormir

-Hay voy por un vaso de leche tibia para a ver si así puedo dormir- dijo Miku algo molesta, entonces salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente, cuando llego a la sala y se dirigió a la cocina pero….., mientras que con Len no veía nada y choco con una silla que hizo que varías cosas cayeran al suelo, Miku se asustó por el ruido-Y si ¿hay un ladrón que está robando?- murmuro muy asustada-Vamos Miku tu puedes no tengas miedo- se dijo a sí misma y fue a la cocina, Len se golpeaba con todo lo que había en la cocina, Cuando Miku entro a la cocina no veía nada

-*Donde está el interruptor para encender la luz*- pensó Len mientras tocaba las paredes, Miku ya se había arrepentido de venir a la cocina, cuando Le se le acerco a Miku, ella escuchaba como se acercaban pasos, y cuando llego Len toco la "pared" pero era el brazo de Miku-¿Qué es esto?- murmuro Len, Miku lanzo un grito muy fuerte provocado que Len se quedara paralizada y los demás se despertaran, Miku le dio una bofetada a Len haciendo que él cayera al suelo, Cuando Mikuo, Rin y la señora Hatsune llegaron a la cocina encontraron a Miku quien se tapaba los ojos y a Len tirado en el suelo con la mejilla muy hinchada y rojiza

-Hija ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto

-Un ladrón está aquí y esta roban… ¡Len!- dijo Miku mientras corría hacía donde estaba su amigo

-Sí creo, pero me duele mucho- dijo Len mientras hacía puchero

-Hay Len lo lamento mucho- dijo Miku mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Len en donde fue el golpe

-Bueno falsa alarma- dijo Mikuo- Vuelvan a sus habitaciones- dijo mientras regresaba a la suya, Miku ya había podido dormir….

_En el sueño de Miku. Ella estaba con los dos pequeños pelirrubios, la pequeña rubia perseguía a su hermano, mientras que Miku estaba observando, la pelirrubia por accidente empujo a su hermano él cayó y se golpeó, el niño empezó a llorar, Miku fue con su amigo y le sobo en el lugar del golpe_

_-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Miku_

_-Si- contesto_

_-Ojala y no se te hinche- dijo la pelirrubia, su hermano empezó a hacer un puchero_

_-No, no es cierto- dijo Miku mientras abrazaba a su amigo._

Miku despertó algo confundida

-¿Qué me querrán decir estos sueños?- se preguntó a si misma algo confundida pero decidió a volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes despertaron muy emocionados por su último día de clases, los cuatro desayunaron rápido y se fueron al colegio. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, los seis jóvenes se reunieron

-Miku…. ¿me vas a extrañas?- pregunto Nero mientras abrazaba a Miku por la cintura

-Si te voy a extrañas- dijo Miku sarcásticamente pero solo Mikuo y Rin lo entendieron, Nero y Len se lo tomaron enserio-*Ya no quiero verte jamás, así estaré más tiempo con Len y menos contigo*- pensó alegre, cuando las clases acabaron los cuatro jóvenes iban caminado hacía su hogar

-Muy bien, tenemos un mes de vacaciones- dijo Rin

-Sin un mes para estar todos juntos- dijo Len mientras abrazaba a Rin y a Miku, cuando llegaron a su hogar dejaron sus cosas y subieron a sus habitaciones, después bajaron por su comida especial, después de la comida los jóvenes fueron al parque de diversiones

-¿A cuál nos subimos primero?- dijo Rin muy entusiasmada

-Pues al primero de veamos- dijo Len muy feliz, luego los cuatro jóvenes ya se habían subido a casi todos

-¡Hay que subirnos a la montaña rusa!- dijo Rin con muchas energías

-¿Q-que?- pregunto Mikuo muy asustado

-Si hay que subirnos- dijo Miku

-Sin en eso te apoyo- dijo Len

-Pues a subirse se ha dicho- dijo Rin mientras tomaba la mano de Miku, Miku tomo la de Len y él tomo la de Mikuo dirigiéndose a la montaña rusa, cuando su subieron estaban muy contentos excepto Mikuo quien estaba aterrado, cuando empezó a subir, Mikuo cerró los ojos ya que no quería ver lo que seguía, Miku y Len estaban sentados juntos t por accidente tomaron sus manos y no las soltaron por nada, cuando acabo el juego Rin estaba muy mareada que parecía una borracha-Eso estuvo genial- dijo muy mareada, pero Mikuo cuando bajo enseguida corrió hacia un baño, los tres jóvenes se estaban riendo por lo que le paso a Mikuo, cuando volvieron a su hogar llegaron exhaustos, y los jóvenes fueron a su habitación a dormir y para que el día siguiente pidieran disfrutar sus vacaciones.

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tenía mucha imaginación que digamos, pero aquí está el siguiente**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews, y hasta la siguiente!.**


	7. una amiga inesperada

**Hola, yo otra vez aquí con lo que sigue…. espero que les guste tanto como a mis amigos les gusto**

Era el primer día de vacaciones para los cuatro jóvenes, cuando despertó Miku ella bajo con su mamá quien estaba preparando el desayudo para los jóvenes

-Miku ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-Si- dijo Miku

-¿Puedes despertar a los demás?- pregunto

-Si claro- dijo Miku mientras subía las escaleras, cuando llego a la habitación de Rin toco la puerta-¡Rin a levantarse!- grito desde afuera, pero Rin no dio respuesta-Habrá naranjas- dijo y enseguida Rin salió de su habitación, Miku toco la puerta de la habitación de Mikuo-Hermano ya hay que levantarse-

-S ahí voy- dijo Mikuo sin muchas ganas de levantarse, Miku paso por la habitación de Len, ella toco la puerta pero no escucho ninguna respuesta del joven así que decidió a entrar y despertarlo ella misma, cuando entro vio a Len dormido, se le acerco y lo observo, Len sintió la presencia de alguien así que despertó y se sentó en su cama lo más rápido posible mientras miraba a Miku a los ojos, pero Miku quedo paralizada porque vio a Len con el cabello suelto

-*Que guapísimo se ve Len con el cabello suelto, aunque también se ve bien con su típica coleta pequeña*- pensó Miku muy en bobada en Len

-¡Miku!- grito Len algo preocupado

-Ah sí, si estoy aquí, lo lamento- dijo algo avergonzada

-Si tú lo dices- dijo –Bueno ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto

-Ah sí, que bajes a desayunar-

-Okey en un momento bajo- dijo muy alegre, luego Miku bajo a la cocina

-Solo falta Len- dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en una silla, luego de un momento Len bajo con el peinado de siempre y se sentó para desayunar, cuando acabaron de desayunar los jóvenes fueron a ver la televisión, pero Miku se quedó a ayudar a su madre

-Ah hija mira lo que encontré en el ático- dijo la señora Hatsune mientras sacaba una foto

-Oh mamá ¿esa soy yo?- dijo Miku

-Si eres tú de pequeña y él es…..- la señora no termino de hablar porque el teléfono sonó y Rin contesto

-Señora Hatsune le hablen por teléfono- dijo Rin

-Ahí voy- dijo la señora Hatsune-Ten hija es tuya- dijo mientras le daba la foto, Miku quedo mirando la fotografía: estaba ella de pequeña y su amigo el pelirrubio pero no se distingue muy bien su rostro porque se volteó cuando tomaron la foto. Pero aun así a Miku le gustó mucho

-Muy bien aquí la esperare- dijo la señora Hatsune para luego colgar

-¿Quién era?- preguntaron los cuatro jóvenes

-La señora Sakine- dijo

-¿Y que con ella?- pregunto Mikuo

-Pues dice que va a venir su hija Meiko Sakine-

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Miku

-Mañana- dijo la señora Hatsune, los cuatro jóvenes no sabían quién era Meiko pero mañana lo descubrirían.

Al día siguiente, cando Miku se levantó y bajo encontró una carta que su madre había dejado y decía: hija voy a regresar hasta mañana en la tarde, cuida a los demás y a Meiko.

Miku fue a despertar a los demás y todos bajaron a desayunar

-Oigan ¿Cómo creen que se esa tal Meiko Sakine?- pregunto Rin

-Pues yo creo que sea una buena persona- dijo Len

-Yo creo que va hacer una persona mala- dijo Mikuo muy negativo

-Pues yo creo que va hacer una niña muy pequeña y linda- dijo Miku, cuando acabaron de desayunar fueron a ver la televisión, después de unas horas tocaron la puerta

-Debe de ser ella- dijo Mikuo

-Hay que darle una buena bienvenida- dijo Len

-Si vamos- dijo Rin, los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y fueron a abrir la puerta juntos

-¡Bienvenida Mei… ko…!- no lo dijeron bien pues se encontraron a una persona mayor que ellos

-No que iba hacer una niña Miku- murmuro Len al oído de Miku

-Pues eso pensaba- dijo Miku

-Oh hola soy Meiko Sakine no… ¿está la señora Hatsune?- pregunto Meiko

-No solo estamos nosotros…. Pero pasa- dijo Miku mientras le abría paso para que entrara, ella entro

-¡Pero que ternura son ustedes!- dijo Meiko mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Rin, Rin se sintió muy incómoda, y luego Meiko abrazo a Len y Mikuo muy fuerte y al último le jalo las mejillas a Miku-Ustedes son unas cositas tan lindas y tiernas- dijo muy alegre

-Sí creo, pero ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- pregunto Miku mientras se sobaba las mejillas

-¿Tienen sake aquí?- pregunto

-Si estas en la alacena pero no nos dejan agar… ¿y Meiko?- pregunto Miku pero vio a Meiko buscando el sake desesperadamente

-¡¿Dónde está?!- pregunto

-*Hay genial tenesmos una borracha en esta casa*- pensó Len muy molesto, Meiko ya había encontrado las botellas de sake

-*Pensé que Meiko sería una señorita*- pensó Rin mientras alzaba una ceja

-Vamos Meiko no tienes que hacer eso- dijo Miku mientras alejaba a los demás, pero Meiko ya se había acabado todas las botellas de sake

-Muy bien ya no puede pasar nada más- dijo Mikuo muy tranquilo

-*¿Pero si una persona toma mucho sake no cae en los controles del alcohol?*- pensó Rin, después de unas horas los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban viendo la televisión, pero vieron a Meiko muy ebria…. Pues hasta había chocado con la pared tres veces, los jóvenes de asustaron

-Hola mis niños hip quiero jalar tus mejillas- dijo Meiko muy ebria mientras se le acercaba a Miku, y Miku se asustó y mejor salió corriendo fuera del alcance de Meiko, pero Meiko la persiguió-Ven aquí hip Miku solo hip quiero jalar tus mejillas-

-¡Alguien que me ayude se lo ruego!- grito Miku mientras seguía corriendo de Meiko, después Meiko acorralo a Miku en la pared

-Por fin hip te tengo hip- dijo mientras que sus manos se le acercaban a las mejillas de Miku, pero tomaron a Miku de la cintura y cayeron en el sofá, Miku giro su cabeza y vio quien la salvo era Len quien todavía seguía abrazando a Miku por la cintura

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Len- dijo Miku muy asustado por lo que estaba pasando, luego Meiko se descontrolo y empezó a aventar todo lo que veía y hasta casi aventaba a Rin, Rin quedo traumada, Meiko quien estaba persiguiendo a Miku y a Len ellos dos se escondieron en el armario: Miku y Len se encontraban en total silencio, Len estaba asentado y como el armario era pequeño Miku estaba sentada en las piernas de Len, él seguía abrazando a Miku, pero estaban muy quietos como para darse cuenta, de repente se abrió las puertas del armario

-Ja! Hip aquí están hip los encontré- dijo Meiko, Len cargo a Miku y la llevo corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica y se encerraron en la habitación, Rin y Mikuo estaban encerrados en la habitación de Mikuo, Miku y Len se sintieron seguros de que Meiko no les haría daño, luego de un tiempo Miku tomo una revista y la empezó a leer mientras que Len trenzaba las coletas de Miku ya que no podía hacer algo más interesante que eso y además le gustaba peinar ya que siempre cepillaba el cabello d su hermana gemela y le recordaba cuando peinaba a su amiga, después se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Miku despertó primero y vio que estaba abrazando a Len, enseguida se sonrojo al ver a Len muy cercas de ella, se separó de él provocando que Len despertara y vio a Miku a los ojos

-Buenos días Miku ¿dormiste bien?- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Oh si dormí muy bien- dijo Miku

-¿Crees que Meiko ya no este ebria?-

-Tal vez…. hay que ir hacía abajo y descubrirlo- dijo

-Vanos- dijo mientras seguía a Miku hacía afuera, los dos se asomaron si no estaba por ahí Meiko pero no vieron a nadie, bajaron cuidadosamente y vieron a Meiko que se había quedado dormida después de haber perseguido a Miku y a Len-¿Cuándo regresa tu madre?-

-Hoy por la noche- dijo, luego Meiko despertó y los dos jóvenes se asustaron

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Meiko

-Ayer nos quería matar- dijo Len

-¡¿Enserio?!- dijo muy sorprendida

-Bueno matar de la palabra matar no, pero si nos hiciste cosas muy feas- dijo Miku y tembló al solo recordarlo

-Oh…. lo lamento- dijo, luego Mikuo y Rin bajaron

-¿M-Meiko ya no está ebria?- pregunto Rin

-No ya no pero lamento por lo que les hice- dijo, después los jóvenes desayunaron, dijo Meiko que ya tenía que irse a su hogar-Adiós chicos- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

-Hasta luego Meiko- dijeron los cuatro jóvenes, luego Meiko se fue, cuando entraron los jóvenes vieron todo el desastre que había pasado ayer

-Bueno tendremos que limpiar este desastre- dijo Miku

-Pues tenemos que hacerlo antes de que tu madre llegue- dijo Len

-Entre más rápido empecemos más rápido acabaremos- dijo Rin mientras tomaba una escoba

-Pues a empezar se ha dicho- dijo Mikuo, luego los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a limpiar todo el desastre, después unas horas por fin terminaron de ordenar todo como estaba, los jóvenes estaban exhaustos

-Muy bien terminamos antes de que llegara tu mamá- dijo Rin mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Esto parecía una misión imposible- dijo Len

-¿Y qué le vamos a decir a mi madre cuando vea que ya no están las botellas de sake?- pregunto Miku

-Pues que se las tomo Meiko- dijo Rin

-Pero si no nos cre…..- Miku no termino porque la puerta se abrió y entro la señora Hatsune -Hola madre- dijo nerviosa

-Hola hija…. valla limpiaron aquí…. pero ¿por qué?– dijo la señora Hatsune

-Porque…. se veía muy sucio aquí- dijo Mikuo

-¿No ibas a venir hasta la noche?- pregunto Len algo confundido

-Si pero decidí venir más temprano- dijo la señora Hatsune, después Rin quería comentarle algo a Miku

-¿Qué sucede Rin?- pregunto Miku

-Pues, Miku el otro día estaba pensando que ¿no crees que Mikuo debería saber que te gusta mi hermano?- dijo

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto

-Pues sí, yo le diría a Len si me gustara alguien- dijo

-Okey le diré hoy- dijo muy decidida, después de unas horas Miku fue con Mikuo-*¿Y si se molesta? ¿Y se golpea a Len? ¿Y si le agrada a Nero?... estaré perdida*- pensó, ella toco la puerta de Mikuo, Mikuo vio que era Miku

-Si hermanita ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto Mikuo

-Te quiero decir algo muy importante para mí- dijo Miku muy nerviosa

-Pues dime…- dijo

-Se trata de Len...- dijo Miku, Mikuo sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos

-No me digas lo amas a él- dijo

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!- dijo Miku muy sorprendida

-Se te nota, pero te felicito de que te hayas enamorado de alguien y en especial de Len que es muy bueno y noble- dijo

-¿No apoyabas a Nero?- pregunto

-Claro que no, ese chico no me agrada en absoluto- dijo, al escuchar eso Miku abrazo a Mikuo, luego todos se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARA…..

**Que tal espero que les haya gustado y por favor Reviews, Reviews, Reviews… **


	8. navidad

**Ya traigo el siguiente cap. que lo disfruten w**

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban muy emocionados por la navidad, habían hecho un juego que trataba que a la persona que le tocara le daría un regalo, y fue así como quedaron: Miku le toco a Rin, a Rin le toco Mikuo, a Mikuo le toco a Len y por último a Len le toco a Miku, Miku ya sabía que le daría a Rin, bueno el único que no sabía era Len ya que él no le quería dar un regalo simple si no algo más especial pero ¿Qué?

-Mikuo puedo hablar contigo- pregunto Len

-Bueno- dijo mientras se acercaba a Len -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-Pues ya que eres el hermano de Miku quería preguntarte ¿Qué le gusta a Miku?- dijo Len muy nervioso

-¿Te toco Miku?- pregunto

-Sí, pero quiero darle un regalo muy especial- dijo Len mientras se sonrojaba

-Bueno pues le gusta mucho las flores, la música, los animales, el chocolate…. tú- dijo Mikuo

-¿Perdón?... no escuche lo último- dijo Len

-Lo último fue el color amarillo- dijo –Es lo único que se de ella- dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí

-¿Qué le podre dar a Miku?- se preguntó a sí mismo y decidió buscar en internet –Veamos que regalos buenos hay, una bufanda, no, no es un buen regalo, una cajita musical tal vez pero algo mucho mejor, un peluche no muy predecible- dijo, él siguió buscando hasta que…. –Si esto es perfecto- dijo mientras le daba al botón de comprar, él salió de su habitación muy feliz pero lo vio Rin ella sonrió

-¿Ya tienes el regalo para Miku?- pregunto Rin, pero Len quedo paralizado

-¿Cómo sabes que me toco Miku?- pregunto Len muy sorprendido

-No lo sabía pero ahora tú me lo dijiste- dijo

-Rallos, y si ya tengo el regalo para Miku-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto

-Nop, no te voy a decir- dijo

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Rin muy triste

-Porque tu estas con Miku y de seguro no lo soportaras y le dirás- dijo mientras se iba, Len fue con Miku para ver que necesitaba –Miku ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo

-Bueno, ayúdame a pelar estas papas para hacer un puré de papa- dijo Miku mientras tomaba de la mano de Len. Luego de terminar de hacer el puré Len estaba muy preocupado de que todavía no llegaba su regalo para Miku, pero tocaron la puerta y solo lo escucho Len, él salió corriendo y fue abrir, era un señor quien tenía un paquete, Len firmo y le pago al señor, luego Len llevo el regalo a su habitación y volvió con Miku

-¿Te ayudo en algo más Miku?- pregunto Len muy feliz

-Oh si pon las luces- dijo Miku

-Muy bien pondré las luces- dijo Len mientras fue a buscar las luces, él salió y empezó a ponerlas pero….

-Len o me dices que les vas a dar a Miku o sufrirás- dijo Rin con una voz amenazadora

-No espera que llegue la hora- dijo Len, Rin lo tiro y lo envolvió entre las luces -¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro! ¡Rin me quiere matar!- grito y Miku lo escucho ella salió y vio a Len envuelto entre las luces y tirado en la nieve

-Pero Len ¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto Miku

-Rin me quería hacer daño- dijo Len mientras hacía puchero

-Rin pero ¿Por qué le haces eso a tu hermano?- pregunto Miku mientras veía a Rin

-Es que no me quería decir que regalo le iba a dar a la persona que le toco- dijo Rin mientras se iba

-Bueno hay que entrar- dijo Miku- y ¿Quién es el que le darás el regalo?- pregunto

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo Len mientras entraba a la casa, Miku quedo confundida, luego solo saltaban unos minutos todos estaba muy emocionados, cuando por fin fue navidad todo saltaron de emoción y la señora les dio unos bocadillos

-Ricos bocadillos- dijo Rin

-Gracias Rin- agradeció la señora Hatsune, cuando los jóvenes se acabaron todo lo bocadillos

-Muy bien hay que entregar los regalos- dijo Rin muy emocionada por lo que le tocaría y todos fueron por su regalo menos Len

-Rin toma ¡Feliz navidad!- dijo Miku mientras le daba el regalo a Rin –ábrelo- dijo, Rin lo abrió y vio que había unos audífonos de naranjas, un peluche en forma de naranja, una libre con dibujos de naranja y plumas con figuras de naranjas

-Hay Miku es, es hermoso muchas gracias- dijo Rin casi llorando, Rin fue a darle el regalo a Mikuo –Ten Mikuo ¡feliz navidad!- dijo, cuando Mikuo lo abrió era una cámara

-Gracias Rin muchas gracias- dijo Miku mientras abrazaba a Rin, ella se sonrojo bastante, luego Mikuo fue a darle el regalo a Len –Toma tu regalo Len ¡Feliz navidad!- dijo mientras le daba su regalo, Len lo abrió y era una guitarra

-¡Gracias Mikuo, de verdad muchas gracias!- dijo Len mientras estrechaba la mano de Mikuo, Len corrió hacía su habitación por el regalo de Miku, cuando bajo fue con Miku

-Toma Miku feliz navidad- dijo Len muy alegre, Mikuo y Rin fueron a ver lo que le dio Len a Miku, cuando Miku lo abrió… un gatito amarillo salió de un salto

-Oh Len es un gatito, muchas gracias…., lo llamare… Lenny- dijo Miku muy feliz pero Len quedo algo ofendido

-Pero ¿Por qué lo vas a llamar como me decía Rin cuando éramos pequeños?- dijo Len

-Por eso lo llamare así, como tú- dijo Miku mientras abraza a Len, Len correspondió el abrazo de Miku, cuando termino Miku le puso una campanita en el cuello a Lenny, Miku estaba muy feliz con el gatito que le dio Len –Gracias Len- murmuro luego se quedó dormida.

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por ser muy corto, pero no tenía mucha imaginación, lo del gatito no lo olviden porque es un personaje importante. Bueno dejen Reviews, es lo que me mantiene viva… bueno sayo . (amo esa carita).**


	9. una pequeña pelea

**Hola les traigo lo que sigue con la historia.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la navidad, los cuatro estaban muy felices de pasar tiempo juntos, pero más Miku y Len quienes siempre intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas, pero todo cambio un día: estaban los cuatro jóvenes jugando un juego de mesa, Mikuo y Rin más o menos le entendían, Len le entendía perfecto, pero Miku no le entendía nada y siempre le ganaba Len, Miku ya se estaba hartando de que Len siempre le gane

-¡No es justo Len, no das oportunidad de que alguien pueda ganar!- dijo Miku muy molesta

-Vamos Miku solo es un juego de mesa- dijo Len

-Pero nunca puedo ganar- dijo Miku aún más molesta, los dos jóvenes se vieron desafiantes

-Vamos chicos no peleen por un simple juego de mesa- dijo Mikuo mientras intentaba calmarlos

-Dile a él- dijo Miku furiosa

-Miku no te enojes solo porque yo gano siempre- dijo Len algo molesto con Miku

-Pues como no quieres que me enoje si eres tan presumido cuando ganas- dijo Miku

-Yo nunca he presumido nada en mi vida- dijo Len

-Pues no conoces tu vida- dijo muy molesta, los dos se vieron cara a cara

-Pero al menos puedo ganar en los juegos- dijo Len, luego los dos se vieron desafiantes y se marcharon a sus habitaciones

-Yo iré con Miku- dijo Mikuo

-Y yo con Len- dijo Rin mientras se alejaba, Mikuo toco la puerta de la habitación de Miku

-Miku ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Mikuo

-Si hermano- dijo Miku, cuando Mikuo entro y vio que Miku estaba a punto de llorar

-No, no Miku no llores solo por una insignificante pelea- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miku

-Es que Len me dijo inútil- dijo

-Pero yo no escuche que te dijera así- dijo algo confundido

-No me dijo así pero me dijo que no podía ganar ni un solo juego- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Miku todas las personas tiene peleas- dijo muy inspirador

-Si bueno eso es cierto pero me dolió lo que me dijo Len- dijo, mientras tanto los gemelos, Rin toco la puerta de la habitación de Len

-Adelante- dijo Len, cuando Rin entro se sentó a un lado de Len

-Hermanito no te enojes con Miku- dijo Rin muy triste

-Es que no pude, me molesto demasiado lo que me dijo Miku- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pero Len le hubieras dado una oportunidad-

-Si pero pensó que sería más lista en ese juego- dijo muy triste -Y ahora me siento muy mal por lo que le dije a Miku-

-Vamos Len todo se arreglara mañana- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano

Al día siguiente

-¡Fue tu culpa de que se rompiera el huevo!- grito Miku muy molesta

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Si tú lo estabas sosteniendo!- grito Len al igual de molesto

-*Si todo se arreglara para mañana, pero si empeoro*- pensó Rin muy triste

-Valla ha empeorado- dijo Mikuo muy preocupado, Mikuo y Rin seguían hablando hasta que se escuchó algo romperse, los dos se sintieron más tristes

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, se rompió el ultimo huevo!- grito Miku

-¡¿Pero porque siempre tienes que culparme a mí?! ¡Si fue a ti quien se te rompió no yo!- grito Len muy molesto, Miku salió corriendo hacía su habitación, mientras que Len se sentaba en el sofá con Mikuo y Rin

-¿Y ahora que paso?- pregunto Rin

-A Miku se le rompió el último huevo que había….. No podremos desayunas- dijo Len, mientras tanto Miku entro a su habitación e hizo un grito que fue ahogado en la almohada

Luego de unas horas.

-¡Gane justamente!- grito Len muy molesto

-¡Claro que no has hecho trampa!- grito Miku

-Si sigue así un día se mataran- dijo Mikuo muy preocupado

-No digas eso Mikuo son amigos- dijo Rin algo asustada

-Si son muy buenos amigos que por eso se pelean- dijo Mikuo sarcásticamente

-Bueno es una etapa que todo amigo debe de pasar- dijo

-Pues sí pero ¿Cuándo debe durar?- pregunto

-Pues mis padres estuvieron así casi un mes- dijo Rin inocentemente

-¡¿Un mes?!- dijo Mikuo muy asombrado

-Sí, sí pero si son… bueno si eran buenos amigos se perdonaran más pronto- dijo

-Ojala y acabe pronto esto es un infierno con estos dos peleando- dijo Mikuo muy triste

-¡Ya te dije que no hice trampa!- grito Le muy molesto, luego los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones muy molestos

-Bueno iré con Len- dijo Mikuo mientras se iba

-Y yo con Miku- dijo Rin muy animada, cuando Mikuo fue a la habitación de Len toco la puerta

-Len ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto

-Si pasa- contesto Len algo deprimente

-Len ¿Por qué siguen peleando?- dijo Mikuo muy triste

-No sé pero me molesta que Miku diga que todo es mi culpa- dijo Len

-Len si ella no da el paso para perdonarse nunca se perdonaran y su amistad puf se desvanecerá- dijo, Len lo vio y le sonrío

-Okey le pediré disculpas a Miku- dijo Len alegre

-Pero ten cuidado con ella cuando está molesta llega hacer todo lo posible para estar sola- dijo

-Muy bien- dijo Len a punto de salir de su habitación

-Oh Len ahora no, debe de estar con Rin- dijo Mikuo cuando se acordó de que Rin le dijo que estará con Miku

-Bueno tendré que esperar- dijo Len mientras se sentaba en su cama, mientras con Miku, Rin toco la puerta de la habitación de Miku

-Adelante- dijo Miku muy triste

-Miku no estés triste- dijo Rin mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Es que me molesta que Len me contradiga- dijo Miku muy triste y a la vez muy molesta

-Miku no estés enojada con mi hermano- dijo Rin mientras ponía de sus manos en el hombre de Miku

-Rin…. Tal vez Len no sea la persona de la que este enamorada- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza

-Pero Miku no digas eso, si tú estabas de mi hermano solo puede ser que el amor no sea correspondido- dijo Rin algo asustada

-Pero piensa Rin, Len es dos años menor que yo- dijo

-Pero Miku para el amor no hay edades, eso solo es un número y ya- dijo muy segura de lo que decía-Mira Miku, mis padres no son de la misma edad- dijo pero Miku no la dejo terminar

-Tu padre es mayor que tu mamá- dijo

-Nop- dijo, Miku la vio confundida –Mi madre es cuatro años mayor que mi padre y aun así se aman demasiado- dijo, pero Miku seguía insegura

-Entonces Rin ¿Por qué me peleo con Len?-

-Eso lo pasa todos los amigos- dijo- Miku si no lo perdonas, jamás volverán a hacer amigos- dijo muy triste, luego se fue de la habitación de Miku, Miku quedo pensando lo que le dijo Rin

-Oh no que hecho- dijo Miku cuando supo lo que le dijo a Len –Pero se lo merecía- dijo pero luego sintió un dolor enorme en su corazón -¿Entonces si estoy enamorada de Len?- dijo feliz, después Miku se sentía culpable y triste, empezaron a caer unas lágrimas de los ojos de Miku, Lenny maulló y se acostó a un lado de Miku, con Len quien estaba en la sala vio que Rin bajaba de la habitación de Miku

-*Oh ya no está con Miku, iré a disculparme*- pensó Len y fue casi corriendo hacía la habitación de Miku –Miku ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto tímidamente

-Si- dijo Miku algo apagada de la voz, cuando entro vio a Miku casi llorando fue con ella y se sentó a un lado de Miku

-Miku yo quería decirte que… lo lamento mucho yo no pensé que te ibas a molestar conmigo pero lo siento mucho por haberte dicho que en el juego no ganabas, por lo del huevo y por todo lo que te he dicho- dijo Len y Miku se le aventó y lo abrazo mientras lloraba, Len correspondió el abrazo de Miku

-Yo también lo lamento mucho Len perdóname- dijo Miku mientras se ocultaba en el pecho de Len

-Miku nuestra amistad podrá superar cualquier obstáculo- dijo Len luego él le dio un beso a Miku en la frente, después los dos bajaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Que bien que ustedes ya se hayan perdonado- dijo Rin felizmente

-Qué alivio- dijo Mikuo en un suspiro, los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá

-No puedo creer que nuestra pelea haya sido causada por un juego de mesa- dijo Miku

-Si ni yo, pero muchas cosas extrañas y geniales pasan en este lugar- dijo Len

-Si- dijeron los tres jóvenes, luego todos se fueron a dormir

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado, me inspire porque esto me paso a mí, bueno espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo para no desesperarlos, ah y dejen Reviews chao! n.n **


	10. gran susto

**Eh! Yo otra vez luego de tener una pesadilla quise escribir para no pensar en eso, bueno total aquí esta**

Solo faltaba dos semanas para regresar a clases, los custro jóvenes estaban en el sofá, Miku les estaba contando

-Les digo que Lenny pasa por mi habitación y me asusta por el cascabel que le puse en el cuello- dijo Miku

-Si una vez en la noche iba por un vaso de leche y me arrepentí por Lenny que me asusto- dijo Rin, los cuatro jóvenes fueron a comer

-Me dijo Mikuo que ustedes dos se pelearon por un juego de mesa- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Si pero eso ya quedo atrás- dijo Len muy alegre

-Si madre fue horrible que nos hayamos peleado- dijo Miku, cuando los cuatro jóvenes acabaron fueron a ver la televisión

-No hay nada que ver- dijo Rin mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-Vamos Rin debe de algo interesante en la televisión- dijo Len muy seguro de lo que decía, pasaron diez minutos

-No hay nada- dijo Miku preocupada

-Si vamos Rin debe de ver algo interesante, claro, claro muy interesante- dijo Rin muy aburrida

-Yo pensé que iba a ver al menos algo- dijo Len

-Sigue buscando debe de ver algo por ahí- dijo Mikuo

-Nop no hay nada- dijo Miku

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron los tres jóvenes

-¿Entonces qué hacemos para pasar el día?- pregunto Rin muy seriamente

-Yo no sé- dijo Len

-Qué tal si salen a fuera para tomar aire fresco- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Si hay que tomar aire fresco- dijo Len con muchos ánimos, después los cuatro salieron al jardín -Creo que esto del aire fresco hace que el tiempo valla más lento- dijo

-Hay que regresar si no esto será eterno- dijo Rin

-Muy bien adentro- dijo Miku, cuando entraron a la casa se volvieron a sentar en el sofá

-Has un último intento- dijo Len

Okey- dijo Miku mientras volvía a tomar el control de la televisión, estaba pasando los canales y no había nada, has que…..

-Oh, oh, oh detente- dijo Rin muy emocionada

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto Len

-Si ahí hay una película que se llama el terror tras las sombras- dijo Rin- ¡La vemos! ¡La vemos! ¡La vemos!- dijo alegremente

-Está bien pero ¿a qué hora es?- dijo Miku

-Dice que a las 11:30 pm- dijo Rin

-Bueno hay que verla- dijo Miku sin muchas ganas de verla, los jóvenes esperaron la hora hasta que llego…. A las 11:30 pm

Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron a la sala y encendieron la televisión, cuando le pusieron al canal en donde saldría la película, paso como una hora y Miku siempre en una escena tenebrosa abrazaba a Len, la película no le gustaba a Len ni a Miku: trataba de que un asesino mataba a las personas que lo habían hecho sufrir en el pasado, el asesino hacía un peculiar ruido que era un tintinear que significaba que él estaba cercas. Cuando la película acabo Miku quedo muy asustada

-Bueno hay que irnos a nuestras habitaciones- dijo Rin

-Si hay que irnos a dormir- dijo Mikuo, luego los cuatro se fueron a sus habitaciones, Miku no podía dormir por la película

-*Vamos Miku no pienses en la película, si no nunca podré dormir*- pensó Miku, luego de unos minutos Miku escucho un tintinear, ella se asustó mucho y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin, Miku toco la puerta desesperadamente –Rin ¿estas despierta?... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto pero la pelirrubia no contesto, entonces Miku abrió la puerta y vio a Rin acostad

-Largo quiero dormir- dijo Rin mientras lanzaba una almohada, Miku se dirigió a la habitación de Mikuo y toco la puerta

-Mikuo ¿estas despierto?... ¿me dejas dormir contigo?- pregunto Miku pero tampoco respondió su hermano, ella abrió la puerta

-Vete no quiero que estés aquí- dijo Mikuo mientras aventaba un cepillo, Miku se dirigió con Len cuando iba a tocar la puerta se escuchó otro tintineo así que Miku toco desesperadamente la puerta de la habitación de Len, la puerta se abrió

-¿Miku? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Len confundido

-Etto… te quería preguntar si ¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto mientras se sonrojaba

-Claro pasa- dijo Len mientras abría paso para que Miku entrara –Y se puede saber ¿Por qué no quieres dormir en tu habitación?- pregunto

-Pues fue la película de que tengo miedo y escuche un tintinear- dijo Miku

-Hay Miku ya estas imaginando cosas- dijo Len mientras le acariciaba la cabeza -¿Y por qué no fuiste con los demás?- pregunto

-Los dos están dormidos-

-Bueno acuéstate en mi cama yo luego voy a dormir- dijo Len mientras acostaba a Miku en su cama

-Pero ¿en dónde dormirás tú?- pregunto

-En este sofá pequeño- dijo Len mientras iba por su libro

-No Len yo duermo ahí- dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en la cama para levantarse

-No, no, no tú dormirás ahí y yo aquí- dijo Len mientras la empujaba suavemente y la acostaba, él le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –Buenas noches Miku- dijo mientras se alejaba –Y recuerda que estoy aquí por si tienes miedo- dijo

-Buenas noches- dijo Miku mientras intentaba dormir, después de unos minutos Len estaba leyendo hasta que escucho un tintinear, él se asustó bastante que corrió y se metió entre las sabanas de su cama -¿Len? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ya que Len la despertó por el brusco movimiento que había hecho

-E-escuche un tintinear- dijo Len mientras temblaba

-Pero Len tu dijiste que eso era un producto de nuestra imaginación- dijo Miku pero de repente se escuchó otro tintinear y los dos jóvenes se asustaron bastante que hasta se abrazaron, luego de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban, Miku estaba soñando con lo mismo de siempre

_En el sueño de Miku, Miku estaba con sus dos amigos en la casa de ellos pero estaban solos ya que sus padres no estaban, los tres niños estaban viendo una película de terror que se le había ocurrido a la pequeña pelirrubia, a Miku no le gusto ni al pequeño pelirrubio, cuando termino Miku tenía mucho miedo _

_-La película estuvo aburrida no le entendí nada- dijo la pequeña pelirrubia_

_-A mí no me gusto estuvo muy fea- dijo el pequeño pelirrubio _

_-Estuvo horrible- dijo Miku con algo de terror_

_-Bueno ya voy a subir a mi habitación- dijo la pequeña pelirrubia_

_-Yo también- dijo su hermano mientras los dos subían, dejando a Miku sola, ella estaba temblando de miedo se escuchaban muchos ruidos que la asustaban, pero se escuchó que algo se rompía, Miku lanzo un grito muy fuerte que los gemelos escucharon casi como si estuvieran a lado de ella, los dos bajaron lo más rápido que podían_

_-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la pequeña pelirrubia_

_-E-escuche un ruido muy horrible como si algo se hubiera rompido- dijo Miku mientras hacía puchero_

_-Ups fui yo es que un espejo pequeño se me rompió- dijo la niña rubia_

_-Y me asusté mucho pensé que algo malo me iba a pasar- dijo Miku mientras se aferraba al pequeño pelirrubio –Creí que no podría verlo otra vez- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar _

_-No llores recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí- dijo el pequeño pelirrubio._

Miku aún seguía dormida con Len

Al día siguiente, Mikuo y Rin se levantaron primero, Rin quería hablar con Miku ella se dirigió a la habitación de Miku cuando la abrió Miku no estaba, Rin fue a preguntarle e Mikuo

-Mikuo ¿está ahí Miku?- pregunto Rin algo preocupada

-No Rin no está aquí- respondió Mikuo –Y ¿Por qué?- pregunto algo curioso

-Es que no está en su habitación- dijo Rin

-Ya fuiste con Len tal vez este ahí- dijo Mikuo, luego los dos subieron a la habitación de Len, cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y vieron a Miku y a Len muy abrazaditos, Mikuo y Rin quedaron sorprendidos -¿Pero que está pasando aquí?- pregunto Mikuo en voz muy alta, Len y Miku se despertaron, Miku los vio con inocencia y Len del susto que se llevó se cayó de la cama

-Miku ¿Por qué estas con mi hermano?- pregunto Rin

-Es que escuche un tintinear- dijo Miku, pero de repente se escuchó otro tintinear los cuatro jóvenes se asustaron bastante, se veía una sombra que se aproximaba hacia ellos, se volvió a escuchar ese tintinear, los jóvenes cerraron los ojos, luego de unos segundos se escuchó un maullido, los cuatro jóvenes abrieron los ojos y vieron a Lenny

-Oigan era Lenny el que hacía ese ruido cuando se rasca suena el cascabel- dijo Miku muy aliviada

-Qué bueno que solo era tu gatito Miku si no ya estaríamos perdidos- dijo Rin muy alegre de que fuera Lenny

-Bueno hay bajar a desayunar- dijo Len y todos bajaron a desayunar.

CONTINUARA

**Espero que les haya gustado, les dije que Lenny sería un personaje importante, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y mis amigos**

**Y dejen Reviews =).**


	11. mi sentimiento por ti

**Hola! Por fin….. Lo que todos estaban esperando este capítulo, de verdad esta semana eh estado totalmente inspirada que lo disfruten! :) **

Ya había pasado tres días desde que los jóvenes se asustaron, Len tenía planeado decirle a Miku que fueran a salir como amigos así Len le confesaría sus sentimientos hacía Miku. Len se dirigía a la habitación de Miku cuando llego toco la puerta

-Miku ¿puedo entrar?- dijo Len tímidamente

-Si Len pasa- dijo Miku, cuando Len entro sintió que sus mejillas ardían -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-Pues me preguntaba qué ¿No crees que sería algo…. lindo que saliéramos como amigos? Ya que llevamos mucho tiempo siéndolo- dijo Len con el miedo que lo rechazara

-Sí que buena idea ¿Cuándo?- dijo Miku muy feliz

-Te parece el viernes- dijo muy entusiasmado

-Bueno el viernes, adiós- dijo Miku muy contenta, cuando Len salió de la habitación de Miku, Rin vio lo feliz que estaba su gemelo pero le dio tanta curiosidad y decidió ir con Miku, ella toco la puerta de la habitación de Miku

-Adelante- dijo Miku muy feliz, Rin entro y vio lo feliz que estaba Miku

-¿Qué sucede? Vi a Len alejándose muy feliz- dijo Rin mientras señalaba hacía donde se iba Len

-¡Rin estoy muy feliz!- dijo Miku

-Si se nota- dijo –Bueno ¿Por qué estas feliz?- pregunto

-Porque Len me invito a salir…. Bueno algo parecido- dijo Miku

-Oh que raro- dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla

-Cuando valla con él, le diré que lo amo- dijo

-Si sería una buena idea- dijo Rin muy feliz por Miku –Bueno adiós- dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Miku -*Len no la invito solo por gusto algo no me quiere decir…. pero lo averiguaremos*- pensó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Len, se encontraba enfrente de la puerta la toco –Len ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si Rin entra- dijo Len, cuando entro Rin lo miro

-Len ¿Por qué invitaste a Miku a salir?- pregunto

-No te diré porque de seguro iras y le contaras- dijo Len, Rin se sentó a un lado de él

-Te prometo que no diré nada a nadie- dijo Rin mientras miraba a Len con una mirada muy tierna

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto

-Lo prometo- dijo –Bueno y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto

-Es que antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones…..yo…. me entere de que…. Estaba…. enamorado de Miku- dijo el pelirrubio muy confiado en lo que decía, Rin estaba en shock no podía créelo –Rin ¿estás bien?- dijo algo preocupado

-Hay te felicito mucho hermanito- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Y le diré lo que siento por ella- dijo –Pero Rin no quiero que le digas ¿okey?

-Okey, no le diré a nadie de tu enamoramiento- dijo Rin, después ella salió de la habitación de Len -*Lo que te espera hermanito este amor es correspondido-* pensó muy feliz, luego los cuatro bajaron a comer, Rin estaba muy feliz más que Miku y Len

-Oye Len ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Rin?- pregunto Mikuo

-No, no sé lo que le pasa a esa niña loca- dijo Len mientras seguía comiendo a gusto, luego Miku fue a ver lo que le pasaba a Rin

-Rin ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- pregunto

-Oh por tu cita con Len- dijo mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Solo vamos a salir como amigos- dijo Miku mientras se sonrojaba

-Pero le dirás a Len lo que sientes por el ¿no?- dijo

-Pues sí pero no lo digas a los cuatro vientos- dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Rin con sus manos, luego Miku fue a su habitación se acostó en su cama en donde se encontraba Lenny dormido, ella lo acaricio

-Valla faltan dos días para ir con Len ¿Qué dirá cuando le diga que estoy enamorada de él?- dijo mientras acariciaba a Lenny -¿Qué pasaría si él o me quiere? ¿Nuestra amistad estará en juego?- pregunto muy nerviosa, luego dejo a Lenny dormido y bajo hacia la sala

-Miku ven ayudarme- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Si madre ahí voy- dijo Miku mientras iba hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre

-Guarda esos platos- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Si madre- dijo mientras empezaba a guardar los platos

-Escuche que vas a salir con Len ¿es cierto?- dijo

-Pues sí pero no salir de la palabra salir si no solo como amigos- dijo algo nerviosa

-Bueno pero recuerda que estoy aquí por si quieres hablar de lago- dijo mientras se alejaba de la cocina

-Si- dijo -*¿Sera bueno que le diga?... Primero voy a ver que sucede cuando le diga a Len de mi sentimiento, y si todo sale bien le diré*- pensó, luego paso todo el día y los jóvenes se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente, cuando despertaron bajaron a desayunar, los jóvenes estaban muy felices, Miku estaba muy nerviosa por su cita con Len al igual que Len, cuando acabaron de desayunar los dos jóvenes fueron a sus habitaciones, Rin fue con Len ella toco la puerta de la habitación del chico

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Rin

-Si pasa- dijo Len, cuando entro Rin vio a Len muy nervioso

-Tengo michos nervios por la cita con Miku- dijo Len –Y ni siquiera sé lo que le voy a decir- dijo ya casi se desmaya

-Bueno piensa que soy Miku- dijo Rin mientras se paraba a delante de Len, él tomo aire

-Miku quiero decirte que….- Len no pudo terminar porque Rin estaba riendo -¿Y ahora porque te reis?- pregunto algo triste

-Es que estas completamente rojo del rostro- dijo Rin mientras se moría de la risa, Len se estaba tapando la cara con sus manos –Ahora si vamos Len- dijo Mientras dejaba de reír

-Bueno- dijo Len mientras aclaraba su garganta –Miku quiero decirte que…. Que… que te…. Amo- dijo mientras se volvía a sonrojar

-Hay hermanito estas perdido- dijo Rin mientras se goleaba la frente con su mano

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, pero Len dilo desde tu corazón no lo primero que se te venga a la mente- dijo –Tienes que decirlo con romance así tal vez te quiera bueno adiós ahí te las arreglas- dijo mientras se alejaba

-¿Me vas a dejar solo?- pregunto Len muy asustado, Rin lo negó con la cabeza y se fue –Hay Len si estás perdido- se dijo a sí mismo, luego Rin fue con Miku para ver qué le diría a Len, ella toco la puerta

-Pase- dijo Miku, Rin entro y se sentó a un lado de Miku -¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

-Quería saber ¿Qué le dirás a mi hermano cuando estés en tu cita con él?- pregunto

-Pues que lo amo- dijo muy confiada

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto

-¿Pues qué más le podría decir?- pregunto Miku algo extrañada

-No sé pero sería mejor que fueras más romántica con él ¿no crees?- dijo Rin mientras se alejaba de la habitación de Miku

-¿más romántica con él? ¿pero porque?- pregunto Miku, mientras que avanzaba el tiempo Miku y Len se ponían más nerviosos, Rin ya quería que el día pasara para que su hermano pudiera decirle a Miku que la ama, cuando se aproximó la noche los dos jóvenes se ponían más nerviosos, luego se fueron a dormir.

Día de la cita para los dos jóvenes

Cuando Miku despertó, despertó muy nerviosa

-Okey hay es el día- se dijo a sí misma, luego de desayunar

-Miku nos vamos a las 5:35 ¿okey?- dijo Len muy nervioso

-A las 5:35 muy bien- dijo al igual de nerviosa, ella corrió hacia donde estaba Rin y la tomo del brazo –Ven necesito tu ayuda- dijo Miku mientras se la llevaba a su habitación, cuando entraron

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rin

-Espera un momento- dijo mientras corría a vestirse, luego de unos minutos (casi una hora) Miku llego vestida: era un vestido no muy largo ni muy corto era color blanco con una franja de color rosa y un gran moño en la cintura de color lila y unas botas altas color café –Necesito que arregles mi cabello- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a un espejo, Rin tomo un cepillo y empezó a cepillar el largo cabello de Miku

-¿Cómo siempre?- pregunto

-Si- afirmo, Rin empezó a sostenes su cabello en dos coletas, lo sostuvo en dos moños color rosa y le puso un broche en forma de corazón

-¿Ya sabes lo que le dirás?- pregunto

-Pues no pero tengo algo- dijo, Rin rodo los ojos

-Ya está- dijo, Miku se levantó de la silla y se miró en el espejo –Estas muy bella- dijo

-Gracias- dijo, luego esperaron la hora

A las 5:35

Cuando Miku bajo estaba Len esperándolo en el sofá

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Len -*¡¿Te ves bien?! Si se ve hermosa*- pensó

-Tú también te ves muy bien- dijo Miku muy alegre, luego los dos se fueron

-*Ojala y todo salga bien*- pensó Rin algo preocupada,

-y ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Miku

-Primero iremos al cine después iremos a ver el atardecer y el anochecer- dijo Len muy alegre

-Bueno- dijo Miku, después fueron al cine: era una película romántica de un amor prohibido, cuando llegaron fueron a sentarse y empezó la película, luego de un tiempo ya estaba a punto de acabar la película los dos jóvenes estaban muy felices, cuando acabo los dos jóvenes salieron –Estuvo muy linda la película- dijo

-Si sabía que te gustaría- dijo Len mientras tomaba la mano de Miku -¿Quieres un helado?-

-Si- dijo, luego de que fueran por su helado fueron a un parque muy hermoso ellos se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol, Len le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella

-Miku yo quiero decirte algo- dijo muy nervioso

-Si Len dime- dijo, pero Len no tuvo el valor para decirlo

-Qué bueno que hayas venido conmigo- dijo con algo de decepción

-Si también me alegra- dijo Miku muy feliz

-*Vamos Len dile*- pensó pero aun no tenía el valor suficiente

-¿No es hermoso el atardecer?- pregunto Miku mientras veía como se iba el sol

-Si muy bello-

-*Vamos Miku si no solo serán amigos*- pensó ero le pasaba lo mismo que a Len, luego el sol se fue y llego la noche, Miku quería decirle a Len lo que sentía pero el miedo de que lo rechazara se apoderaba de ella al igual que a Len, después de unas horas

-Miku ya hay que irnos- dijo Len mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Miku a levantarse

-Si hay que regresar- dijo Miku, después los dos fueron a su hogar, cuando llegaron Len abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro -Creo que ya se fueron a dormir- dijo, Len vio su reloj

-Sip ya van hacer las 11:00- dijo -*Vamos Len dilo ahora*- pensó, luego Len tomo a Miku de los hombros volteándola hacia él para que Miku pudiera verlo a los ojos

-¿L-Len?- dijo Miku algo confundida

-Miku hace mucho tiempo que decirte algo muy importante- dijo mientras la veía a los ojos –Odio verte con Nero, odio que él te bese y yo no- continuo –Miku tú me hesite sentir algo que hace diez años no sentía…. el amor… te amo Miku- dijo Len mientras se sonrojaba

-Len- dijo en un suspiro –Len yo no amo a Nero, no lo tolero, mis padres pensaron que me iba a quedar soltera toda mi vida y me dieron a Nero como novio, no quiero que me abrase, no quiero que me diga mi amor, no quiero que me bese….. Pero…. no me importaría si tu me besas- dijo lo veía a los ojos, Len se le acerco a su rostro, Miku cerró los ojos y se puso de puntas para alcanzar a Len ya que Len era más alto que ella, Len también cerró los ojos y se le acerco más, sus labio se rosaron, luego los dos sintieron que su corazón latia aun más fuerte y rápido, ambos sintieron el aliento del otro…. Hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso dulce, luego los dos se separaron solo paso unos segundos y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez fue un beso apasionante, ambos se abrazaron, luego Len la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, cuando llegaron Len abrió la puerta aún seguía besando a Miku, luego la dejo en la cama

-Buenas noches Miku- dijo Len para luego besar la mejilla de Miku, ella lo abrazo

-Te amo- dijo Miku en el oído de Len

-Yo también- dijo después el beso y se fue a su habitación

-*Estoy tan feliz, Len me ama y yo a él*- pensó Miku mientras tocaba sus labios

Al día siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes se despertaron, cuando Miku y Len se cruzaron, los dos se vieron y luego corrieron a abrazarse mientras se besaban apasionadamente

-Oigan no hagan eso enfrente de nosotros– dijo Mikuo mientras tapaba los ojos de Rin

-Mikuo yo quiero ver- dijo Rin muy triste, luego Mikuo le quito sus manos, pero ya no pudo ver porque Miku y Len ya se habían separado -¿Qué había que ver? Si ni paso nada interesante

-Entonces- dijo Miku

-Len y yo nos amamos- dijo Miku muy feliz

-Sabes que tendrás que decirle a nuestra madre- dijo Miku pero Miku lo olvido

-Ups se me olvido- dijo inocentemente

-Pues tendrás que decirle- dijo Len –Pero yo te apoyare- dijo muy alegre

-Si le diremos los dos- dijo Miku mientras tomaba la mano de Len

-Yo no me refería a eso- dijo Len, cuando llegaron donde estaba la señora Hatsune

-¿Listo?- pregunto Miku mientras le daba la mano a Len

-¡Listo!- dijo Len mientras tomaba la mano de Miku y ambos entraron a la cocina

-Madre tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Miku algo nerviosa

-Dime- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Pues que ya no quiero ser más la novia de Nero- dijo Miku

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto

-Porque yo amo a Len y él me ama a mí- dijo Miku muy preocupado por lo que dirá su madre, la señora Hatsune sonrió

-Qué bueno que por fin te hayas enamorado- dijo

-¿No estas molesta porque no amo a Nero?-

-No hija lo importante es que tú seas feliz… y no quedes soltera-

-Entonces ¿puedo tener una relación con Len?- pregunto

-Si hija pero primero tienes que decirle a Nero-

-Ups eso será un camino largo de recorrer- dijo Miku muy triste

-Pero hay que hacer todo lo posible para estar juntos- dijo Len mientras abrazaba a Miku

-Bueno mamá era todo lo que quería decirte- dijo Miku mientras se llevaba a Len

**Bueno por fin llegue a esta parte, ojala y les haya gustado dejen Reviews para que me inspire xD**


	12. a por Nero

**Ya traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

Solo faltaban un día para regresar a clases, Miku estaba practicando con Len para como terminaría con Nero

-Vamos Miku no te quedes sin palabras, si no nunca podremos estar juntos- dijo Len mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Muy bien otra vez- dijo Miku –Nero lo que te quiero decir es… que…- dijo Mientras agachaba la cabeza –No puedo, me pierdo en tus ojos y no sé cómo decir algo así para ti- dijo

-¡Yo tengo la solución!- dijo Rin mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de Miku

-¿Cuál podrá ser la solución?- pregunto Mikuo mientras se tiraba a la cama de Miku, cuando Rin llego trajo una bolsa de papel

-¿Y para qué queremos una bolsa?- pregunto Len, luego Rin le puso la bolsa en la cabeza a Len –Si gran idea Rin, una de las mejores que has tenido- dijo sarcásticamente

-Verdad que si, por eso soy una de las más inteligentes de mi clase- dijo Rin muy orgullosa

-Bueno vamos a ver si esto funciona, Miku vamos- dijo Len mientras giraba

-Len estoy acá- dijo Miku mientras giraba a Len para donde estaba ella

-Si ya lo sabía- dijo

-Entonces lo que te quería decir Nero es que…. Yo…. Ya no quiero ser más tu novia- dijo Miku

-Auch hasta eso me dolió- dijo Len mientras se quitaba la bolsa

-¿Por qué te la quitas?- pregunto Rin algo molesta

-Es que tenía mucho calor ahí- dijo

-Bueno es lo que le diré a Nero- dijo Miku

-Hay que bajar a comer- dijo Len mientras tomaba la mano de Miku, luego los cuatro jóvenes bajaron a comer

-¿Ya sebes lo que le dirás a Nero?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-Pues más o menos- dijo Miku

-Ojala y cuando le digas ya te deje en paz- dijo Len algo molesto, después de comer Miku y Len fueron a la habitación de Miku –Y eso es lo que le dirás- dijo

-Pues si- dijo mientras abrazaba a Len

-¿Y crees que con eso deje de molestar?- pregunto mientras respondía su abrazo

-Pues ojala- dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Len

-¿Y si no?-

-Entonces hare rodo lo posible para estar contigo- dijo –Porque te amo-

-Yo también te amo- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Miku y lo acercaba, pero Miku se adelantó y beso a Len, él no tardo en corresponder.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertaron los jóvenes bajaron a desayunar, Miku estaba muy nerviosa, cuando se fueron al colegio Miku iba agarrada de la mano de Len, en la hora del almuerzo no venía a Nero, pero Miku vio a una joven de cabello rojizo en dos tipo coletas, estaba muy solita, Miku se sintió triste y fue con ella luego se sentó a un lado de esa chica

-¡Hola! ¿Por qué tan sola?- pregunto Miku

-Oh solo porque si- dijo la chica

-Bueno…. me llamo Hatsune Miku ¡un gusto!- dijo alegremente

-Hola, me llamo Kasane Teto- dijo la chica, luego fue Len con ellas

-Hola- dijo Len mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Hola- dijeron Teto y Miku

-Y ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pelirrubio

-Nada al pereces Teto está muy solita- dijo Miku, luego acabo la hora del almuerzo y tuvieron que regresar a sus aulas

-¿No crees que es raro que Nero no haya aparecido?- pregunto Len

-Sí, yo creo que se lo tendré que decir mañana- dijo, cuando acabaron las clases de ese día los jóvenes se dirigieron a su hogar

-Nero no estaba en la hora del almuerzo ¿verdad?- dijo Rin

-No…. pero es raro- dijo Mikuo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, cuando llegaron a su hogar estaba la señora Hatsune

-¿Ya le dijiste?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-No lo vimos- dijo Miku mientras lanzaba su cosas al sofá

-Bueno hija mañana le dirás ¿verdad?- dijo

-Pues si lo vemos sí- dijo Miku mientras tomaba la mano de Len, los dos fueron a la habitación de Miku, cuando llegaran se sentaron en la cama

-Y ¿Qué?- dijo Len mientras veía a Miku a los ojos, ella quedo hipnotizada por los ojos de Len, después de unos minutos Miku se le aventó a Len y lo abrazo, él respondió el abrazo de Miku pero él beso a Miku, fue un beso tierno, luego tuvieron que separarse por el oxigeno

-¡Te amo!- dijo Miku, luego los dos se quedaron dormidos

_Sueño de Miku, estaba Miku con la pequeña pelirrubia_

_-¡¿Enserio te gusta mi hermano?!- dijo la pelirrubia_

_-Si lo quiero mucho, pero no como un amigo ni como un hermano- dijo Miku_

_-Valla yo creo que mi hermano también estaba enamorado de ti- dijo _

_-¿Por qué lo crees?- pregunto _

_-Mi hermano no le gusta hablar mucho con niñas- dijo_

_-¿Tú crees que le guste?-_

_-Si porque yo no he visto que mi hermano trate a otra niña así como tú-_

_-Y se le digo que me gusta- _

_-Sería bueno… mira ahí viene-_

_-¡Miku, Miku, Miku!- dijo el pequeño pelirrubio, pero Luego Miku escucho que su voz se hacía más grave ya era la voz de Len_

Miku despertó porque Len le estaba llamando mientras la sacudía

-¿Qué pasa, que?- pregunto Miku algo agitad

-Miku tenemos que bajar a comer- dijo Len mientras ayudaba a Miku a levantarse, luego los dos fueron a comer

-*Estos sueños… son muy raros*- pensó Miku, Len se le acerco a Miku pero ella no le puso mucha atención

-Miku ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto mientras se le acercaba más

-Oh en nada importante- dijo

-Bueno- dijo, después beso la mejilla de Miku y regreso a su asiento.

Al día siguiente, cuando los jóvenes fueron al colegio, Miku ya quería decirle a Nero que no lo amaba, cuando llegaron se despidieron y se fueron a sus aulas, en la hora del almuerzo, Miku y Len estaban con Teto, Miku sintió una mala sensación y alguien la abrazo por detrás

-¡Miku te extrañe mucho!- grito Nero, Len se molestó un poco pero vio que Teto se había sonrojado

-Nero contigo quería hablar- dijo Miku pero también vio que Teto se sonrojaba, ella fue con Teto –Teto… perdón si lo pregunto pero…. ¿te gusta Nero?- susurro

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Teto algo nerviosa

-Porque estas muy roja del rostro- dijo y Teto se tapó la cara con sus manos

-Bueno mi Miku ¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo Nero mientras volvía a abrazar a Miku

-Yo mejor me voy- dijo Len mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de ahí

-Nero yo quería decirte que….. No creo que esté funcionando lo nuestro- dijo Miku mientras jugaba con sus manos, Nero no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, el silencio era incomodo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nero

-Porque no sería justo que tú ames a una persona pero esa persona no te ama a ti- dijo, Nero no dijo nada –Pero Nero no te pongas así… podremos ser amigos y además creo que le gustas a Teto- dijo mientras señalaba a Teto

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto

-Sip- dijo

-Bueno… entonces seremos amigos- dijo Nero mientras le daba la mano

-¡Sip amigos!- dijo Miku mientras le daba la mano a Nero, luego se acabaron las clases de ese día y los jóvenes se dirigieron a su hogar, Miku se le acerco a Len pero él estaba muy distraído viendo el cielo -¡Len!- grito pero Len iba tan distraído que no ponía atención a nada a su alrededor hasta que…. Choco con un poste de Len

-¡Len! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Rin mientras lo vía

-Sí, sí estoy bien ¿creo?- dijo Len mientras se sobaba en el lugar donde se golpeó, Miku se le acerco y beso el lugar del golpe

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Miku

-Mucho mejor- afirmo Len

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima- dijo Rin

-¿Va ver otra?- pregunto Len algo preocupado

-Si te vuelve a pasar por tu estupidez, si habrá otra- dijo Rin

-Sí que graciosa- dijo Len, cuando llegaron Miku tomo a Len y lo llevo a su habitación -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, Miku le sonrió

-No hubo problemas con Nero, podremos estar juntos sin ningún problema- dijo Miku muy alegre

-Entonces significa ¿Qué ya podremos ser novios oficialmente?- pregunto mientras tomaba las manos de Miku

-Sí Len podremos ser novios oficialmente- dijo Miku para luego Len la beso

-Ya quería que fuera mi novia- dijo Len en el oído de Miku

-Yo también- dijo, luego los dos bajaron donde estaba la señora Hatsune

-¿Ya le dijiste a Nero?- pregunto

-Sí todo salió muy bien, hasta somos amigos- dijo Miku

-Eso fue muy afortunado-

-Len y yo ya somos novios- dijo felizmente Miku, Rin y Mikuo estaban muy felices por sus hermanos.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno ya esta esté capitulo, solo les diré algo… Kaito o Piko? **

**Dejes sus Reviews por fis n_n**


	13. celos de nuevo

**Ya traje el siguiente capítulo, y según las opiniones de mis amigos el ganador…. Descúbranlo **

Los jóvenes estaban en el colegio en la hora del almuerzo, Miku veía que Nero pasaba más tiempo con Teto eso le agradaba a Miku, los cuatro estaban muy tranquilos….

-¡Len, Len Leen!- grito una chica pero Len no le puso mucha atención, pero los otros tres jóvenes si, era una chica muy linda de cabello rubio y muy lago el cabello, iba corriendo hasta que llego con Len, ella se le aventó provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Miku no se sentía cómoda por lo sucedido, cuando los dos jóvenes se levantaron, Len pudo ver quien era

-¡¿Lily?!- dijo Len muy asustado

-Sip regrese te lo dije- dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a Len, Miku miro a Lily con odio porque estaba haciendo

-Lily mi espacio- dijo Len mientras tomo a Lily de los hombros y la separo de él –Mucho mejor- dijo, Lily volteo a ver a los amigos de Len pero se detuvo en Miku ella la vio cuidadosamente

-*Esta chica es muy linda*- pensó Lily –Por lo que veo has hecho nuevos amigos- dijo aun mirando a Miku

-Sip, los presento- dijo Len mientras iba por los hermanos Hatsune –Él es Mikuo Hatsune-

-Hola- dijo alegremente Mikuo

-Y ella es Miku Hatsune hermana de Mikuo- dijo mientras abrazaba a Miku, Miku no había dicho nada, Len se quedó algo incómodo por el silencio

Bueno Lily pensé que regresarías has los treinta años- dijo Rin

-¡No, como crees! Vine lo más pronto posible, para poder estar con mi Len- dijo Lily mientras veía a Len

-Lily ya te dije que no me llames así, y no te pertenezco- dijo Len algo molesto

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, yo te quiero mucho- dijo Lily, haciendo que Len se sintiera más incomodo

-Lily ya te dije que yo no siento lo mismo por ti- dijo Len mientras tomaba la mano de Miku –Vámonos Miku, hay que regresar a nuestra aula antes que acabe la hora del almuerzo- dijo, Lily estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido

-*Esa tal Miku me quiere quitar a mi Len*- pensó Lily, cuando las clases de ese día acabaron los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia su hogar, Len vio que Miku iba un poco molesta

-Miku ¿estás bien?- dijo Len

-Si- dijo Miku fríamente

-Pues, yo no lo creo- dijo Len mientras tomaba a Miku de la mano y detenía a Miku, ella agacho su cabeza para no ver a Len, Rin y Mikuo se detuvieron pero Len hizo una señal para que Mikuo y Rin siguieran su camino, dejando a Len y a Miku solos –Ahora sí, ¿me dices?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunto Miku mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Len

-¿Por qué no tienes tu rostro de alegría como lo acostumbrabas tener?- pregunto mientras tomaba el rostro de Miku

-Solo no me agrada tu amiga Lily- dijo Miku mientras veía a Len

-¿Miku estas?... ¿celosa?- pregunto Len

-Tal vez- dijo mientras veía hacia otro lado

-Miku no tienes que preocuparte, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti- dijo

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- dijo, luego Len beso a Miku tiernamente, después lo dos se fueron a su hogar, cuando llegaron Mikuo y Rin los estaba esperando

-¿Por qué tardaron mucho tiempo?- pregunto Rin

-Estuvimos arreglando un pequeño problema- dijo Len mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sofá, Miku se sentó en el sofá seguido por Len

-Y ¿tenesmos que saber de qué problema se trata?

-Nop- dijo Miku, luego los jóvenes fueron a comer

-Hija ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto la señora Hatsune, cuando lo dijo todos voltearon a ver a Miku, ella se había encogido de hombros

-Solo porque si- dijo Miku mientras seguía comiendo

-A mí se me hace que no- dijo Rin

-Yo creo que está enojada- dijo Miku

-Lily-murmuro Len mientras se levantaba y se iba su habitación, luego de unos minutos Miku fue a la habitación de Len, Miku se encontraba enfrente de la habitación, ella toco la puerta

-Len ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto, cuando Len escucho la voz de Miku corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación, espero unos segundos y abrió la puerta, cuando Len abrió la puerta abrazo a Miku provocando que ellos entraran a la habitación, Miku no sabía lo pasaba y con la confusión que tenía ella se tropezó, haciendo que Len cayera y en seguida Miku cayó en sima de Len, Len tomo el rostro de Miku y beso los labios de Miku, ella enseguida correspondió el beso de Len, cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Miku abrazo fuertemente a Len

-Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, por siempre- dijo Len en el oído de Miku, Miku al escuchar eso le dio un beso a Len en la frente.

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes se dirigían al colegio, Miku no soltaba el brazo de Len, cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a su aula tomaron asiento, el profesor había traído un chico nuevo

-Alumnos, les quiero presentar a un nuevo estudiante- dijo el profesor –Vamos preséntate-

-Hola mi nombre es Piko Utatane es un gusto- dijo el joven de cabello blanco

-Siéntate a un lado de la señorita Luka- dijo, Piko fue a su lugar, Miku y Len no les estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que pasaba, en ese momento Len le estaba contando muchas cosas a Miku, pero una hizo que ella riera, cuando Piko escucho esa risa volteo y vio a Miku

-*Esa chica es…. es hermosa- pensó Piko, en la hora del almuerzo, los jóvenes están comiendo hasta

-¡Len, Len!- grito Lily, Len la pudo esquivar pero Lily lo abrazo por detrás, Miku decidió ignorarlos….

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- dijo Piko mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku

-Y ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto Rin

-Oh soy Utatane Piko- dijo alegremente

-Hola soy Rin Kagamine- dijo Rin –Él es…. ¿y mi hermano?-

-Se fue a esconder en la azotea del colegio- dijo Miku

-*Hasta su voz es hermosa*- pensó Piko -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto

-Miku Hatsune- dijo, luego se escuchó unos gritos ella volteo y vio a Len que corría, Miku abrió sus brazos y Len cayó sobre Miku, eso hizo que Piko se molestara

-¿Qué sucede Len?- pregunto Miku

-Lily me quiere besar- dijo Len muy asustado, Miku lanzo una mirada asesina a Lily, pero Lily se molestó porque Miku estaba abrazando a Len, Len respondió al abrazo de Miku, luego ella le dio un beso en la frente a Len, hizo que Lily y Piko se enojaran

-¿Él es tu hermano, primo algún familiar?- pregunto Piko

-Nop- contesto Miku

-Pero él es mi hermano- dijo Rin muy contenta, Piko seguía como viendo como Miku abrazaba a Len ah sí que decidió también abrazar a Miku

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Miku algo confundida

-Es que si…. el pelirrubio te abraza ¿Por qué yo no?- dijo Piko, Len se molesto bastante, él jalo a Miku haciendo que Piko se cayera, cuando Piko se levanto vio que Miku y Len estaban muy juntos, cuando las clases acabaron Len estaba muy molesto con Piko, Miku vio que Len iba con cierto enojo

-Len ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto

-Si- dijo mientras intentaba sonreír

-Pero, así no es cuando estás bien- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Len, ¿me puedes decir? Así tal vez te ayude- dijo

-Es un pequeño enojo, todo el mundo lo tiene-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo, cuando llegaron a su hogar, Len subió hacia su habitación y se en cerro, Miku se preocupó por la actitud de Len así que ella subió a la habitación del joven, cuando estaba enfrente toco la puerta –Len ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto, pero Len no decía nada, volvió a preguntar pero no así que decidió abrir la puerta y pasa, y encontró a Len acostado boca abajo, Miku se sentó a un lado de Len y lo sacudió para que reaccionara

-¿Qué?- pregunto Len soñoliento

-Ah estabas dormido por eso no bajabas- dijo Miku aliviada, Len se sentó en su cama mientras agachaba su cabeza, Miku lo vio confundido -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Len

-Piko- dijo Len algo molesto

-Len ya se lo que te sucede- dijo Miku mientras lo abrazaba –Estas preocupado de que me enamore de Piko- dijo

-Tal vez- dijo mientras veía a Miku, luego Len tomo a Miku de los hombros e hizo que Miku se acercara más a él –Miku….. Quiero que solo seas mía y de nadie más…. ¿sí?- dijo, Miku no se esperaba algo así de parte de Len

-Si…. Ser solo tuya- dijo Miku, Len al escuchar eso le dio a Miku un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes se dirigían al colegio, cuando Miku y Len llagaron a su aula estaba Piko ahí sentado saludando a Miku, Len vio con odio a Piko, en la hora del almuerzo los jóvenes estaban hablando, Lily estaba abrazando a Len y Len estaba haciendo puchero, Rin no le gustaba ver así a su hermano así que se levantó y jalo a Lily del cabello haciendo soltar a Len, cuando Len quedo libre en seguida fue a abrazar a Miku quien estaba hablando muy a gusto con Piko, cuando Len la abrazo Miku respondió su abrazo

-Ya todo paso Lenny- dijo Miku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Len

-¿Lenny?- pregunto Len

-Ups lo siento Len- dijo, pero a Len le dio igual, cuando salieron del colegio Lily salió corriendo para alcanzar a Len cuando lo alcanzo le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Miku se molestara más, Len se molestó por lo que hizo Lily

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- dijo Len muy molesto

-Para que me recuerdes- dijo Lily, y enseguida Len se limpió la mejilla, cuando llegaron dejaron sus cosas, y Miku tomo de la mano a Len y lo subió hacia la habitación de Miku, cuando llegaron Miku se sentó en su cama seguida por Len

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Len mientras abrazaba a Miku, ella se escondió en el pecho de Len mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Tengo miedo de perderte- dijo Miku mientras sollozaba

-Miku- dijo Len mientras tomaba el rostro de ella –Miku yo no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti- dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de Miku

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Miku

-Sí, porque te amo bastante como para dejarte- dijo Len, luego bajaron a comer, Miku aún no se sentía tan segura pero tenía que confiar en Len

-Y ¿a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunto Mikuo

-Si cada día o uno esta triste o el otro o los dos están felices- dijo Rin muy confundida, -¿Quién los entiende?- dijo mientras tomaba una naranja

-Mugres bipolares- murmuro Mikuo

-Lo que sucede es que tu no entiendes el amor- dijo Len

-Bueno chicos eso no importa, lo que importa es que estemos contentos- dijo Miku muy animada pero tal vez triste, cuando se fueron a dormir Miku seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Len

CONTINUARA….

Ya acabe! Bueno tenía mucha y poca imaginación pero aquí esta, que lo hayan disfrutado Y dejen Reviews owo.


	14. yo solo puedo amar a alguien y eres tu

**Después de que haya pensado una y otra vez pude imaginarme el siguiente capítulo, ojala y les guste owo**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que conocieron a Piko, Miku y Piko eran muy unidos, eso provocaba que Len se molestara, Pero Miku le explicaba todo, aunque Len no le creía porque ella siempre estaba muy feliz con Piko y algunas veces pensaba que sería mejor que Miku estuviera con Piko.

Ese día tan lindo, los jóvenes se dirigían al colegio, cuando llegaron al colegio en la entrada los estaba esperando Piko

-¡Hola Miku! Te estaba esperando- dijo Piko muy alegre mientras se le acercaba a Miku

-Yo mejor me voy- dijo Len mientras se alejaba

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- pregunto Miku

-Iré a hacer una tarea que dejaron pero olvide hacerla- mintió Len y luego se fue algo triste –Tal vez…. tal vez…. Piko sea mejor para Miku- dijo mientras caminaba lento hacia su aula, cuando llego tomo asiento y recargo sus brazos mientras agachaba la cabeza, luego cerro los ojos y pensó -*Que tal si ya no me ama…. Qué tal si ama a Piko*- pensó muy preocupado, pero luego levanto la mirada -*Pero si Miku es feliz yo también los seré*- pensó algo alegre, en la hora del almuerzo los jóvenes conversaban mientras que Len estaba recostado en el asiento largo de una mesa con los ojos cerrados, estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero él sintió que lo observaba y alzo la mirada

-¿Tienes algo?- pregunto Miku mientras lo miraba

-Oh no es nada- dijo Len

-Es que te ves extraño- dijo, Len parpadeo con una cara inocente

-Es solo que no he dormido bien, es solo eso- dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en el asiento, Miku lo miro por un corto tiempo luego le beso la mejilla, eso hizo que Len abriera los ojos y vio a Miku algo confundido pero Miku le sonreía, Len también sonrió y él le dio un beso a Miku en la frente, Miku le abrazo pero Len seguía pensando en lo de Piko, cuando las clases de ese día se acabaron, Miku fue con Len y le tomo la mano haciendo que el joven frenara

-Ahora si me puedes decir- dijo Miku

-¿Decirte que?- pregunto Len

-Lo que te pasa-

-Ya te dije que no he dormido bien- dijo mientras lazaba sus hombros, Miku lo miro con una mirada molesta

-Me estas mintiendo- dijo

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto algo nervioso mientras miraba a otra parte

-Estas mirando a muchas parte, eso significa que algo no me quieres decir- dijo

-Miku- dijo en un suspiro –No es na….- Len no termino porque lo Miku

-¡Dime Len Kagamine!- grito Miku algo molesta

-Está bien- dijo Len algo asustado por el comportamiento de Miku –Es solo que no me gusta que estés mucho tiempo con Piko- dijo mientras movía su pie

-Len dijo –No tienes que estar celoso por Piko- dijo mientras movía su dedo

-¿Yo celoso?- dijo mientras se señalaba

-Sip- dijo

-Bueno…. tal vez- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, luego Miku le dio una beso en la frente a Len

-Bueno hay que regresar a nuestro hogar- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Len y ambos se fueron a su hogar, cuando llegaron estaba la señora Hatsune

-¿Por qué tardaron mucho?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-Porque estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, que nos venimos despacio- dijo Miku, luego comer Len y Miku fueron a la habitación de la joven, Len le quería preguntar algo a Miku

-Miku ¿para ti que Piko?- pregunto Len algo nervioso

-Es un amigo…. Casi como un hermano menor- dijo Miku -¿Por qué?-

-No solo preguntaba- dijo mientras se acostaba a un lado de Miku, Miku lo miro a los ojos y le acerco cuando lo cerro, ella lo vio más de cercas y luego le dio un beso cercas de los labios, Len abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Miku lo miraba tiernamente, luego Len se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-No te vayas- dijo Miku, Len rodo los ojos y fue con Miku, cuando llego Miku se le aventó y lo abrazo –Te amo- susurro en el oído de Len

-Yo también- dijo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, se quedaron mucho tiempo abrazados, Miku se sentía segura Len estaba con ella, cuando bajaron a cenar, Rin y Mikuo vieron que Len perecía triste, pero Miku muy contenta

-¿Crees que algo malo haya pasado?- pregunto Rin

-No lo sé, pero si fue así de seguro fue malo- dijo Mikuo algo asustado

-Bueno sea lo que sea, no hay que meternos- dijo.

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes se dirigieron al colegio

-*Pero me dijo ayer que me amaba…. no puede amar a Piko también... y además me dijo que era casi un hermano para ella*- pensó Len algo confundido, cuando llegaron al colegio, los jóvenes fuero a sus aulas, cuando Miku y Le llegaron estaba ahí Piko esperando, Len fue a su asiento y miro el cielo

-Oh lo lamento- dijo Miku mientras se sentaba a un lado de Len (era su asiento de clase), Miku miro a Len que estaba viendo el cielo –Len ¿Qué ves?- pregunto

-El cielo…. Es tan azul- respondió Len

-Como tus ojos- dijo Miku mientras miraba lo ojos de Len

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Len mientras sonreía

-Es que tus ojos son tan azules- dijo, pero en ese momento apareció Piko

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto

-Del cielo- contestó Miku

-Oh es muy lindo- dijo

-*Tenías que estropearlo todo*- pensó Len muy molesto, en la hora del almuerzo

-Hola mi Len- dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a Len

-Oh hola Lily- dijo Len si muchas ganas de hablar

-¿Ya te dije que te quiero mucho?- pregunto Lily

-Si lo dijiste ayer- dijo Len mientras se recostaba en sus brazos

-Pero hoy- dijo Lily, luego apareció Piko

-Hola Miku, hola Rin, hola Mikuo, hola Lily y hola Len- dijo Piko mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku

-¡Hola Piko!- dijeron todos menos Len, cuando Len levanto la mirada vio a Miku que estaba hablando con Piko muy feliz, eso hizo que Len se sintiera mal, así que tomo sus cosas y se fue a su aula

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Miku, pero Len no dijo nada y se fue, Miku ya lo iba a seguir pero Piko la tomo del brazo

-Sera mejor que lo dejes a solas- dijo Piko, Miku se sentó a mientras miraba a Len alejándose

-*¿Por qué Len está actuando así?-* pensó Miku, cuando acabo la hora del almuerzo termino, Miku fue corriendo hacia su aula cuando entro , vio a Len sentado mientras veía hacia la ventana, Miku tomo asiento y abrazo a Len por detrás –Me preocupas- dijo, Len giro y también abrazo a Miku, cuando se acabaron las clases de ese día, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a su hogar, cuando llegaron los jóvenes comieron, luego Len fue a su habitación seguido por Miku, antes de que Len pudiera cerrar la puerta Miku apareció –¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto, Len abrió paso para que ella entrara, luego Miku se sentó en la cama de Len -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Pues ya te dije, no me agrada Piko- dijo Len mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku

-Pero yo ya te dije que es como un hermano para mí- dijo Miku

-Yo creo que para Piko no es lo mismo- dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama, luego Miku lo abrazo, después de unos minutos Miku y Len se quedaron dormidos.

_Es el sueño de Miku:_

_Estaba Miku con sus dos amigos en un parque, era de tarde y los tres estaban debajo de un gran árbol, Miku estaba haciendo un dibujo, la pequeña pelirrubia estaba trepando el árbol y el pequeño pelirrubio observaba a Miku_

_-Está quedando lindo- dijo el pequeño pelirrubio_

_-Gracias- dijo Miku, cuando Miku acabo el dibujo se lo dio al pequeño –Quiero que tú lo tengas- dijo muy alegre_

_-¿Enserio?- pregunto el pequeño mientras tomaba el dibujo_

_-Oigan, que tal si cuando estemos tristes, felices o solo nos queremos recordar, venimos a este parque- dijo la pequeña pelirrubia_

_-Sí, así siempre podremos recordar todo lo bueno que nos ha pasado- dijo el pequeño_

_-Me parece buena idea- dijo Miku_

_-Así sería como nuestro símbolo de amistad- dijo la pequeña_

_-Un lugar especial para los tres- dijo Miku._

Cuando Miku despertó ya no estaba Len, ella se levantó y bajo con los demás

-Vaya hasta que despertó la bella durmiente- dijo Mikuo

-Mejor cállate- dijo Miku, luego se fue a sentar a un lado de Len -¿Por qué no me despertante?- pregunto

-Porque estabas tan dormida que mejor no te quise despertar- contesto Len.

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes fueron al colegio, cuando llegaron a sus aulas, Miku y Len tomaron asiento

-*Vamos le dirás en la hora de la salida*- pensó Piko muy nervioso. Ya se acercaba la hora de la salida, Miku fue al baño luego también fue Piko, cuando Miku iba de regreso a la aula se topó con Piko, Piko respiro hondo y tomo a Miku de los hombros

-¿Piko?- pregunto Miku algo confundida

-Te quiero decir algo…. Que te… te ¡te amo Miku!- dijo Piko mientras tanto con Len

-Ya pueden salir- dijo la profesora, Len tomo sus cosas y fue a buscar a Miku

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Miku?- dijo Len, cuando paso por los pasillos vio a Piko quien estaba tomando a Miku de los hombros, Len quedo en shock, Miku iba a decirle a Piko que no sentía lo mismo pero vio a Len quien no hacia ningún movimiento

-¡Len!- grito Miku pero Len tomo sus cosas (que se habían caído) y fue lo más rápido que podía hasta la salida –Ves lo que has hecho- dijo molestamente

-Déjalo,….. Bueno ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto Piko, pero recibió una bofetada de parte de Miku

-Yo ya tengo un novio, y se llama Len- dijo, luego fue corriendo por sus cosas, cuando Miku salió del colegio se dirigió a su hogar lo más rápido que podía, cuando llego vio las cosas de Len en el sofá, ella dejo las suyas y subió a la habitación de Len y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación pero no Len no estaba, ella bajo hacia la sala donde estaban Mikuo y Rin

-¿Qué sucede Miku?- pregunto Rin

-Nada…. pero ¿Dónde está Len?- pregunto Miku

-Pues llego y dejo sus cosas, después de unos minutos salió es todo lo que hizo-dijo Rin

-¿Saben a dónde fue?- pregunto Miku

-Pues casi siempre va a un parque donde hay un gran árbol, no sé si has ido a ese parque- dijo Rin

-Ya se cual ¿creo?- dijo mientras salía de su hogar, ella se dirigió al parque que Len la había llevado cuando se enteró que también él la amaba, cuando llego al parque se dirigió hacia el árbol y ahí estaba Len recostado debajo del árbol, Miku dio un suspiro de alivio, luego ella se le acerco, cuando estaba lo demasiado cercas vio a Len que tenía los ojos cerrados, Miku se sentó a un lado de Len, luego de unos minutos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Len mientras abría los ojos

-Vengo a explicarte lo que realmente sucedió- dijo

-No tienes que explicarme nada- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Claro que sí, no quiero que pienses otra cosa- dijo mientras se acercaba más a Len

-No, no importa si estas enamo…..- Len no puedo terminar

-¡No estoy enamorada de Piko!- dijo un poco molesta

-¿Entonces?- pregunto mientras miraba a Miku

-Él si me ama, pero yo no-

-Pero si vi que él te estaba tomando de los hombros…- dijo

-Si pero él me había dicho que si quería ser su novia- dijo, Len quedo en silencio por un momento

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto algo nervioso

-Pues que ya tenía novio- dijo mientras se le acercaba a Len –Len-

-¿Si?- pregunto mientras la miraba

-Yo solo puedo amar a alguien- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Len –Y eres tú- dijo mentiras se acercaba a Len, pero él tomo a Miku del rostro y lo acerco más al suyo, luego hicieron una pequeña pausa y después se basaron como nunca antes, el beso no era como los que se había dado, era más profundo y apasionante, cuando se separaron Miku abrazo muy fuerte a Len

-Siempre te voy a amar- susurro Len en el oído de Miku, provocando que Miku lo abrazara más fuerte, luego vieron el atardecer, Len vio hacia arriba y Miku lo miro confundida

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?- pregunto Miku

-Porque aquí me recuerda muchas cosas, y hace que no esté muy triste- contesto Len

-¿Cómo que te recuerda?- pregunto

-Pues me recuerda la promesa que hice de pequeño, la de que si estaba feliz, triste o solo quería recordar algo, vendría a este lugar- dijo Len mientras sonreía, Miku recordó su sueño pero lo ignoro, luego los dos se volvieron a besar, pero…

-Vamos chicos, ¿es necesario hacer eso?- pregunto Mikuo al ver a Miku y Len

-No veas Mikuo, aun eres muy pequeño para ver esas escenas- dijo Rin mientras tapaba los ojos de Mikuo

-Pero Rin, soy mayor que tú- dijo Mikuo mientras quitaba las manos de Rin, pero Miku y Len los ignoraron y seguían besándose

-Nos ignoraron- dijo Rin mientras observaba con mucha atención el beso de su hermano con su amiga, después los cuatro jóvenes se fueron a su hogar.

Al día siguiente, Los jóvenes se dirigieron al colegio, cuando Len y Miku llegaron vieron a Piko, Len apago más a Miku contras sí mismo, en la hora del almuerzo, Miku estaba sentada a un lado de Len…

-¡Len!- grito Lily, al escuchar eso Miku respiro hondo, Len estaba hablando con Mikuo muy a gusto…. Pero Miku lo tomo del rostro y beso los labio del rubio, Lily quedo en shock por lo que vio, Len quedo confundido pero correspondió al beso de Miku, provocando que Lily se enojara más con Miku, cuando se separaron Miku abrazo a Len mientras le señalaba la lengua a Lily

-Que romántico- dijo Rin mientras miraba a Mikuo, luego Rin respiro hondo y le dio un beso a Mikuo en la mejilla, todos quedaron sorprendidos

-¿R-Rin?- pregunto Mikuo muy sonrojado

-Lo lamento per…- dijo pero Mikuo no la dejo hablara ya que él la beso, Miku y Len quedaron muy sorprendidos, cuando se separaron Rin quedo muy rojo del rostro –Así que eso es un beso- dijo

-Sip, eso es- dijo Miku alegre

-Cuídala bien Mikuo te observo- dijo Len mientras abrazaba a Miku

-Y tú a mi hermanita- dijo Mikuo, luego los cuatro se rieron por lo sucedido

-Bueno, es raro un romance entre hermanos ¿No creen?- dijo Miku

-Pues se pero creo que así es mejor- dijo Len.

CONTINUARA…

Waaaaa! Ya se acerca el final! Espero que les haya gustado, porque me costó un poquito en escribirlo , bueno nos leemos en la próxima y sus Reviews


	15. el señor Hatsune

**Bueno aquí con el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten ^w^**

Los jóvenes estaban felices de que se acercaba el fin de semana, ya que habían planeado para pasarla los cuatro juntos.

Estaban en su hogar después de haber venido del colegio, sonó el teléfono y la señora Hatsune contesto

-¿Si?- pregunto la señora Hatsune –OH hola, ¿Cómo te va?... ¿Qué regresas?... ¿cuándo?... el sábado…. Hasta entonces- corto la llamada algo nerviosa

-¿Quién era madre?- pregunto Miku

-…..Tu padre….- dijo, los dos Hatsune estaban muy felices, pero luego Miku recordó algo

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto algo asustada

-Este sábado- contesto

-Ho no- dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Len mientras se sentaba a un lado de Miku

-Lo que sucede es que mi padre…. Fue el que me dijo que fuera… la novia de Nero- dijo, Len quedo en silencio por un momento

-Y no es amigable cuando se entera que no lo obedecimos- dijo Mikuo

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-Pues el señor Hatsune- dijo Len mientras se levantaba –Dijo que Miku sería la novia de Nero- continuo –Pero era solo para que ella cuando fuera adulta no se quedara soltera con gatos por toda su casa ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- afirmo la señora Hatsune

-Pues… yo soy el novio de Miku, así no tendrá que tener tantos gatos en su hogar- dijo Len muy orgulloso por su idea, pero eso hizo que Miku se sonrojara

-Len…. ¿le acabas de pedir matrimonio a Miku?- pregunto Rin

-¿Qué?- pregunto Len, luego de unos segundos entendió lo que dijo –No, no es solo un decir pero…. Mejor guardo silencio- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Pero la idea de Len no está mal- dijo la señora Hatsune

-¿Cuál?... ¿la del matrimonio?- pregunto Rin muy emocionada, provocando que Len y Miku se sonrojaran bastante

-No, no, no la de que Len es el novio de mi hija… pero creo que no estaría mal la idea del matrimonio- dijo

-¡Madre!- dijo Miku muy avergonzada, Len se estaba cubriendo el rostro con sus manos ya que no quería que vieran su sonrojo

-Solo pienso lo mejor para ti hija- dijo la señora Hatsune, luego Len se levantó muy rápido y señalo a Rin

-¡Si yo me caso con Miku tú con Mikuo!- dijo Len con un pequeño problema de hablar sobre eso

-Hecho- dijo Rin con mucha sencillez

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los tres jóvenes

-Está hecho ya tienes prometido- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Esto me sorprende- murmuro Miku

-Y así tú tampoco quedes soltero Mikuo- dijo

-Yo ni siquiera dije nada y ya me involucraron- dijo Mikuo

-Mira lo que has hecho Rin- dijo Len

-Pues ¿Qué no amabas tanto a Miku que harías todo lo posible para estar con ella para siempre?- pregunto Rin con un tono juguetón

-Pero… ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- pregunto muy avergonzado

-¿Sabías que hablas dormido?- dijo Rin

-No-

-Pues ya lo sabes, luego todos se rieron por lo sucedido

-Bueno regresando al tema de mi padre- dijo Miku mientras tomaba el brazo de Len -¿Crees que funcione tu idea?- pregunto

-Pues yo creo que si- dijo

-¿Y si no le agradas?- pregunto Rin

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo?- pregunto Len algo molesto

-Solo era una pregunta- dijo Rin inocentemente –Pero qué tal si el señor Hatsune era amigo del señor Akita-

-Tal vez, pero vale intentarlo

-Bueno pero ¿Qué le dirás?- dijo Mikuo

-Oh no otra vez a ensayar- dijo Len

-No, esta vez lo diré desde el corazón- dijo Miku

-Pero aunque tenemos una ventaja- dijo l señora Hatsune

-¡¿Cuál?!- preguntaron los cuatro jóvenes

-Que tu padres era muy amigo del señor Kagamine- dijo la señora

-¡¿El señor Hatsune conoce a nuestro padre?!- preguntaron los dos gemelos

-Sí, los conocemos desde jóvenes- dijo -*No puedo creer que estos gemelos no nos recuerden, ni siquiera recuerdan a mi hija la recuerdan*- pensó muy asombrada

-Bueno pues a esperar a mi padre- dijo Miku mientras subía hacia su habitación, cuando llego empezó a buscar su foto que le había dado su madre, de ella y su amigo de pequeños, cuando la encontró la vio cuidadosamente y luego la guardo en una cajita color rosa.

En el sábado.

Los jóvenes estaban esperando la llegada del señor Hatsune, Len con la desesperación que tenía fue por una banana, cuando fue a la cocina no había ni una banana

-Oh valla, bueno agarrare una naranja- dijo Len mientras tomaba la única naranja que había, después de unos minutos tocaron las puerta, todos se pusieron nerviosos, Rin para quitarse los nervios fue por una naranja, pero cuando fue ya no había ninguna naranja

-¡¿Quién se comió la última naranja?!- pregunto Rin molesta, mientras que Miku abrió la puerta

-¡Hola padre!- dijo Miku muy nerviosa, mientras que Rin estaba persiguiendo a su gemelo por haberse comido la última naranja

-Hola hija ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto el señor Hatsune

-Pues bien-

-¿Y Nero?- pregunto

-De eso te quería hablar-

-pues dime-

-Pues…. Yo… yo termine con Nero- dijo, el señor Hatsune quedo en silencio por un momento ese silencio era incómodo para Miku

-¡¿Y por qué has hecho eso?!- pregunto –Te quedaras soltera toda tu vida con cientos de gatos-

-Pero padre…. No culpes a los gatos…. Son muy lindos-

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto

-Porque yo no lo amaba…. ¿No te importa la felicidad de tu hijita?- dijo Miku, cuando el señor Hatsune iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por un grito

-¡¿Por qué te comiste la última naranja?!- grito Rin mientras miraba furiosamente a su hermano

-Te vuelvo a decir que no sabía que era la última naranja- dijo Len mientras huía de Rin, el señor entro a la casa y vio cuidadosamente a Len, Len quien corrió y choco con el señor Hatsune, él se quedó quietó mientras miraba al adulto, el señor Hatsune le dio de palmadas en los hombros , Len estaba totalmente nervioso

-El cabello rubio casi como el oro, ojos azules como zafiros- dijo el señor Hatsune con mucha felicidad –Tu debes ser un Kagamine- dijo, Len sonrió para no meterse en problemas- Y esa sonrisa no es de cualquiera, tu eres Len, Len Kagamine.. ¿Cierto?-

-Si señor Hatsune, soy Len, Len Kagamine-

-Mi, este chico quería que fuera el novio de mi hija- dijo el señor Hatsune, y enseguida escucho eso Miku y fue corriendo con su padre

-Padre yo termine con Nero por….- Miku no termino porque su padre la interrumpió

-Así ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo no lo amaba…. ok…. No lo amaba…. Esta entendido- Miku no lo podía decir por los nervios –No lo amaba-

-Si eso ya quedo en claro- dijo Len

-No me apoyes- murmuro Miku –Bueno no lo amaba…. Y…. no lo am…- Miku no termino porque Rin lo interrumpió

-¡Señor Hatsune, Miku le quiere decir que termino con Nero porque ama a mi hermano y son novios!- grito desesperadamente Rin

-Sí, Rin eso se lo tenía que decir Miku- dijo Len

-Es que me estaba hartando por tanto no lo amaba- dijo Rin

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto el señor Hatsune

-Cada palabra

-Huy, huy, huy y también se van a casar- dijo Rin

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto el señor Hatsune

-¿Enserio Rin?- pregunto Len algo asustado

-Pues fue lo que dijo la señora Hatsune- dijo

-Era solo un juego- dijo Len

-Pero la idea no está mal- dijo el señor Hatsune

-Verdad que no- dijo Rin mientras miraba al señor Hatsune

-Padre- dijo Miku algo molesta

-Ah sí y también mi hermana se casara con Mikuo- dijo Len

-Que bien, así tu tampoco quedes soltero jovencito- dijo el señor Hatsune

-Padre- dijo Mikuo molesto

CONTINUARA….

Bueno hasta aquí acaba este capítulo, espero no tardar mucho….. ¡Bye!


	16. Mi amor del pasado, mi amor del presente

**Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía bastante tarea -_- bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo **

Los jóvenes estaban muy felices por la llegada del señor Hatsune, el señor Hatsune pasaba mucho tiempo con Len, lo consideraba como un tercer hijo, ya que era uno de los Kagamine, también quería a Rin pero no tanto como Len.

Ese día todos estaban en su hogar: Mikuo y Rin estaban viendo la televisión, el señor Hatsune estaba charlando con Len, la señora Hatsune estaba preparando unos bocadillos y por ultimo Miku quien estaba observando a su madre, ya que su padre pasaba mucho tiempo con Len, y por eso ella casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba sola.

-*¿Por qué Len pasara más tiempo con mi padre que conmigo?*- pensó Miku, cuando vio que su padre se dirigía hacia la cocina ella se dirigió a donde se encontraba Len, ella tomo del brazo de Len y lo dirigió a su habitación, cuando llegaron Len se sentó el cama de Miku y ella se sentó en sus piernas en el suelo

-¿Qué sucede Miku?- pregunto Len

-Lo que pasa es que pasas más tiempo con mi padre que conmigo- dijo algo triste

-Pero Miku tu dijiste que sería mejor que le agradara a tu padre en lugar de mal- dijo Len mientras se sentaba enfrente de Miku

-Hasta parece que prefieres a mi padre que a mí- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza

-No digas tonterías Miku- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Miku y lo alzaba para verla a los ojos –Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado- dijo mientras la abrazaba, después Len beso la mejilla de Miku –Te amo- susurro en el oído de ella

-Yo también- dijo Miku, luego se dieron un beso en los labios. Después bajaron a la sala

-¿Qué estaban haciendo haya arriba?- pregunto Mikuo algo curiosos

-Estuvimos hablando de un acosa muy importante- dijo Len mientras abrazaba a Miku por la cintura

-¿Una cosa?... huy, huy, huy, de su matrimonio- dijo Rin muy emocionada

-No- dijo Len molesto

-Pero esa es una cosa muy importante- dijo el señor Hatsune

-Oigan ¿No es raro que Miku sea dos años mayor que Len?- pregunto Mikuo, pero nadie lo había notado

-si es cierto- dijo Rin

-Pero para el amor no hay edades- dijo Miku muy segura de lo que decía

-Es cierto- dijo el señor Hatsune –Mi, es mayor que yo también por dos años-

-Pero pensé que eran de la misma edad- dijo Miku

-Ah sí es, tu padre es menor que yo- dijo la señora Hatsune

-Len, parece que tú eres mayor que Miku- dijo Mikuo

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Len algo orgulloso

-Ji, ji, entonces si el señor Hatsune es menor que la señora Hatsune por dos años significa que….- dijo Rin mientras miraba a su hermano

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Len

-¡Que tú y Miku se casaran y tendrán dos hijos!- dijo Rin muy feliz, pero Len y Miku se habían sonrojado

-Si tendrán un niño que se llame… em… que tal Ken- dijo Mikuo muy feliz

-¿Cómo el padre de Len?- pregunto Miku

-Bueno… pero es un buen nombre- dijo

-¡Mejor guarda silencio!- dijo Len

-No me dejan decir mi opinión- se quejó Mikuo, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Miku tuvo otro sueña…

_EN EL SUEÑO DE MIKU:_

_Estaba Miku y sus dos amigos en el jardín de su casa; Miku estaba jugando con la pequeña pelirrubia, pero ella no dejaba de ver al pequeño y de la forma en que estaba sentado: una pierna estaba estirada y la otra estaba flexionando mientras miraba alegremente el cielo, Miku se le acerco y lo vio cuidadosamente, pero el pequeño noto la presencia de su amiga._

_-¿Qué ves?- pregunto Miku tímidamente_

_-El cielo- dijo tranquilamente- El cielo es tan azul y las nubes tan esponjosas y blancas-_

_-Sí, las nubes parecen de algodón- dijo mientras miraba el cielo_

_-Sabes Miku- dijo el pequeño –Cuando seamos más grandes me encantaría recordar todos estos momentos que estamos viviendo- dijo_

_-Si yo también… pero… ¿Por qué dices que tendrás que recordarlos?- pregunto_

_-Porque no creo que se queden en mi memoria… yo tengo tantas cosas que recordar que no creo poder recordar estos momentos- dijo mientras miraba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa_

_-Yo también nunca quiero olvidar estos momentos que vivo con ustedes- dijo Miku muy feliz, pero luego cambio su felicidad por tristeza_

_-¿Por qué tan triste?- pregunto el pequeño pelirrubio_

_-Yo creo que el tiempo nos va a separar- dijo muy triste_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto_

_-Es que mis papás dices que…. Nos mudaremos- dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de ella, el pequeño estaba en shock_

_-Miku- dijo –Te prometo que cuando vuelvas a Tokio estaré aquí esperándote como siempre lo he hecho, y nos volveremos a ver- dijo muy animado –Cuando seamos grandes… Me prometes que cuando nos veamos otras ves ¿Me recordaras todos estos momento que vivimos?-_

_-Sí, te lo prometo- dijo Miku_

_-Mira Miku te are otra promesa- dijo- -Cuando vuelvas te prometo que nos volveremos a reír como ahorita, y contaremos lo que nos haya pasado en ese tiempo, pero lo más importante es que nunca nos olvidemos, que nunca olvidemos nuestras amistad, que con esta gran separación sea solo un obstáculo para nuestra amistad… ¿Vale?-_

_-¡Vale!... nuestra amistad nunca será olvidada- dijo Miku, después se abrazaron._

_Cuando Miku estaba a punto de mudarse el pequeño pelirrubio le dijo que la quería mucho, Miku estaba muy feliz por eso pero a la vez triste_

_-Adiós Miku… te quiero mucho- dijo el pequeño _

_-Yo también- dijo Miku, luego de unos minutos los Hatsune se fueron de Tokio_

_-Nunca te olvidare- murmuro el pequeño pelirrubio_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO._

Cuando Miku se despertó estaba un poco triste por su sueño

-Creo… creo que no pude cumplir esa promesa- dijo Miku triste, luego bajo a la cocina para desayunar, cuando entro todos la vieron con curiosidad

-¿Qué te pasa Miku?- pregunto Len

-Es… es… solo un sueño- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Len. Cuando fue medio día Miku bajo hacia la sala pero no vio a Len, ella se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaba sentado en el césped, Miku decidió salir al jardín con Len, cuando llego con él se sentó a su lado y vio la manera en que estaba sentado… curiosamente estaba sentado de la misma forma que el niño del sueño de Miku, ella al ver la forma en la que estaba Len se sorprendió mucho, Len giro su cabeza y le sonrió a Miku

-Miku- dijo Len muy contento –Tú me recuerdas a alguien muy importante para mí- dijo muy alegre

-¿Ah sí?.. Y ¿a quién?- pregunto

-A mi amiga de la infancia- dijo –Ella era muy parecida a ti-

-¿Y qué le pasó?-

-Se mudó hace 10 años-

-Oh… cuéntame más de ella- dijo Miku

-Bueno- dijo en un suspiro –Pues recuerdo que un día mi hermana nos obligó a ver una película de terror, y ella se asustó mucho- dijo, Miku quería seguir escuchando

-Sí, continua-

-Recuerdo que antes de que se mudare le dije que me gustaba- dijo Len, Miku enseguida recordó sus sueño se le hizo raro, pero Len siguió hablando –También recuerdo que un día fue al colegio y se había peinado de coletas- dijo, y Miku recordó un recuerdo en donde ella fue al colegio peinada por primera vez de coletas –Era un peinado totalmente diferente, mucho niños se burlaron de ella y yo le dije…-

-"No te preocupes a mí me gusta tu nuevo peinado y te ves linda"- murmuro Miku y fue lo mismo que había dicho Len

-Yo también tuve un amigo aquí pero me mude y no lo he visto desde entonces… el me gustaba… pero… no- dijo Miku

-Sabes Miku- dijo –Mi amiga y yo nos dijimos que cuando volvería, nos recordaríamos nuestro momentos que vivimos que pequeños- dijo, Miku lo vio cuidadosamente y luego vio como si fuera aquel amigo y tuvo un recuerdo: estaba ella con su amigo, la señora Hatsune les iba a tomar una foto, cuando la iban a tomar el pequeño se volteo cuando tomaron la foto pero así la dejaron, Miku iba corriendo abrazar al pequeño mientras gritaba su nombre…"Len"

-Len- murmuro Miku algo sorprendida

-¿Me hablaste?- pregunto Len

-No… espera un momento- dijo Miku, luego empezó a correr hacia su habitación, cuando llego empezó a buscar algo -¿Dónde está la cajita?- dijo muy preocupada, luego encontró una cajita color rosa la abrió y saco una foto de ella y su amigo de pequeños, luego Miku bajo y se dirigió hacia el jardín, cuando llego se sentó a un lado de Len –Len ¿Tu eres el niño de esta foto?- pregunto mientras le enseñaba la mitad de la foto

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Len lago confundido

-Len- dijo en un suspiro –La niña de la que hablas ¿es esta?- dijo mientras desdoblaba la otra mitad, Len la ver la niña sonrió

-Si es ella- dijo muy contento

-Len- dijo Miku muy feliz- La niña… soy yo- dijo, Len vio cuidadosamente a Miku y a la foto y vio el parecido

-Pero Miku…. Como no me di cuenta- dijo Len –Sabia que yo ya te conocía- dijo, luego los dos se abrazaron –Cumplí mi promesa- dijo

-¿Ah sí, cuál?-

-La de que estaría aquí esperándote- dijo muy feliz –Y la de que nos reiríamos como siempre lo hacíamos en nuestra infancia-

-Yo también cumplí mi promesa- dijo

-¿Cuál?- pregunto

-La de que te recordaría todos los momentos de nuestra infancia-

-Entonces si tú me amabas y yo te amaba… significa que nos amamos desde la infancia

-Sip- dijo Miku

Entonces eres "Mi amor del pasado"…-

-Y "Mi amor del presente" completo Miku

-¿Crees que también tengamos un futuro juntos?- pregunto

-Pues si nuestro amor es demasiado grande…. Sí, yo creo que si- dijo Miku, luego entraron a su hogar

-¿Por qué tan felices?- pregunto la señora Hatsune

-Es que nos enteramos… éramos amigos de la infancia- dijo Len muy feliz

-¿Por fin te das cuenta hermano?- pregunto Rin

-He si- dijo

Yo la reconocí cuando la volví a ver- dijo Rin

-Y ¿Por qué nos dijiste?- pregunto Len lago molesto

-Porque quería que ustedes lo descubrieran- dijo

-Bueno que bien que se hayan reconocido- dijo el señor Hatsune

-Sí, hubiera sido una lástima si no se reconocían, todos esos momento que vivieron juntos- dijo la señora Hatsune, después de que los jóvenes se hubieran reconocido todo fue diferente….

TRECE AÑOS DESPUES….

En una casa ahí en Tokio, una niña y su hermano estaban corriendo por toda su casa

-¡Akari, Ken, no corran por la casa!- grito una mujer madura al parecer a sus hijos

-Sí, mamá- dijo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos turquesas y su hermano era de cabellos turquesa y ojos azules

-Ya están creciendo…. ¿No crees Miku?- dijo una voz masculina, al escuchar la zona, la mujer se volteo y vio a un hombre alto

-¡Len!... ya regrésate- dijo Miku muy feliz y abrazo a Len, luego de unas horas tocaron la puerta, Miku fue a abrir y apareció una niña mediana de caballo turquesa y ojos azules

-Hola, tía Miku- dijo alegremente la niña

-Hola… y ¿tus padre?- pregunto Miku

-Ahorita vienes- dijo mientras pasaba a la casa de Miku.

Lo que había pasado en eso trece años fue que Len y Miku se casaron al igual que Mikuo y Rin, su vida des entonces

Fue mejor…

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a crazyp por dejarme tomar el nombre de Akari, y perdóneme por la tardanza pero mi colegio tiene la culpa, si te gusto por favor deja Reviews. Nos vemos a lo próxima}

¡Akari-chan! ¡Fuera! :3


End file.
